Vampire Virgin (RE-WRITTEN)
by GenieGooeyGeek12
Summary: The vampire world has rules, rules that are not meant to be broken. Seventeen year old Hayley brakes three of these rules in twenty four hours...Follow Hayley on her path to learning the ways of the vampires or suffer the punishment. WARNING BEING RE WRITTEN, SO BARE WITH ME! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter One

THIS WORK IS MY OWN! DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS STORY OR I WILL REPORT YOU OR TAKE IT FURTURE!

Not many seventeen year old were allowed to a house party for over twenty ones, I was one of them. My friend had this great idea about going and being able to dress up. So after two weeks of being asked I had caved and here I was sat on an old sofa in a basement, watching people falling over and making out. Sarah had long since vanished into a room with some guy from a university, leaving me to twiddle my thumbs.

The music rang around the room as lights flashed illuminating the figures around. If my parents knew I was here id be grounded for years. I'd been drunk before so that wasn't new to me; it was the attention from guys that was putting me off. I'd been made to wear a simple black pencil skirt and a see through blouse, showing my bra.

After so long I decided I was the only one not drunk, or at least tipsy so I decided to head towards the drink section.

A bottle of vodka, three tequila slammers and four squished frogs, I was the same as everyone else, drunk. Feeling proud of myself I stumbled towards the dance floor ready to enjoy my night.

After the music had finished flowing through my body and everyone came to an end at the realisation the party was over. Glancing at my phone time I saw it was early morning and decided to find Sarah to head home.

After a while of asking I found that she had left me to head to the guys house she had been making out with earlier. Feeling a bit pissed off I headed for home, alone. Grabbing my bag I followed the crowd out onto the streets.

Weighing up in my head at which way would be quicker, I stumbled towards the shortcut through the woods towards my house. Well that's what I thought I was doing, realisation set in as I opened my eyes and realised I was now naked in the oak tree woods covered in blood.

I sat up feeling pain on my neck and gently pressed lightly on the now healed wound on my neck. Looking around I was shocked at what I could see, everything was as clear as if it was mid-day but this couldn't be I left the party early morning and surly i couldn't have slept in the woods till dawn. I turned my head to the left and right and noticed everything was crystal clear, my eyes could make out all the shapes and focused on the leaves, trees and even the bugs crawling beside my blood covered body. I could smell animals, rabbits, birds and mice.

I paused and suddenly had a sick feeling in my gut, as it wasn't the animals I could smell but their blood. My hand flew up to my mouth and I stood up with inhuman speed. It was only when I gained my balance from standing up so fast I remembered what had happened...

I had been walking trough the forest as a short cut to my house and heard a noise from the left of me. It sounded like scraping and a lot of twigs snapping. I was brave and drunk and walked towards the strange noises. I had gone through a few bushes till my eyes came upon a dear laid on the ground and a shadow hovering above its head, it instantly took the shape of a human and I could see the shadow mans head snap up in my direction.

I did what any teenager would do I ran. Ran like fuck, the alcohol in my system though had other plans as it made my vision blurry and my head spin I couldn't hold my balance and fell face first onto the ground, I started frantically crawling trying to get up again when something grabbed my hair from behind and yanked it back so my head was facing upwards. "You little bitch ruined my meal, not to worry though you seem much nicer than my last one"

With that the guy lifted me up and pinned me to a tree by my throat. My eyes met his, which were a very deep purple and glowing. He can't be human, who is he, I'm going to die!. He took his hands from my neck and grabbed both my wrists and roughly slammed them above my head with one of his larger hands. I struggled to get free but his grip was way to strong. A few tears dripped down my check. The vampire noticed this and slowly licked them off my face working at my jaw and stopping just under my right eye. "Mm I love the taste of tears from a virgin" he laughed in my ear.

"Who are you?" i barley managed to say but his laugh cut me off "That's something you do not need to know my dear"

"What do you want with me" My voice slightly stronger this time, "I like it less when my food doesn't talk"

With that two fangs grew out of his mouth and I let out a small scream before his hand was across my mouth. Without warning a felt two sharp pains in my neck. A feeling of burning came over me, everything hurt, everything burned. I couldn't think straight. A vampire I was going to die by a vampire all them years I didn't think they were real. I felt a feeling of sleepiness mixed in with all my pain as my body started to go limp and numb. I opened my eyes one last time and saw hope as a sharp stick was poking out from the tree next to us. If I could push him onto it, it could kill him.

I pushed with the last of my strength and managed to move him away from me. As he let go of my hands I slid down the tree truck and looked up, the sight I saw turned my stomach as blood was dripping from this vampires face, my blood. And he was pissed off. "You little bitch, ill enjoy killing you more now" He screamed as he lunged at me but paused right in front of me.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled a wicked grin and laughed grabbing my chin with his hand making me look at him. "But killing you would be a big shame, you are very pretty after all" He twirled some of my hair around his fingers as he continued to talk. "Maybe ill just turn you into one of us, would be a shame to waste you" "No please don't" My voice was shaky and I was surprised he even heard it as it was so soft like a whisper.

"Oh don't beg only makes it more fun to do it," he said this as he slammed me to the ground and got hold of both my wrists and pinned them above my head. I watched in horror as my blurry eyes caught the vampire bite his wrist and saw the blood running down his forearm to elbow.

The next thing I new his wrist was pressed to my mouth and I was being forced to drink his blood. The warm liquid ran down my throat, and I felt the burning feeling sweep over me again as he bit down onto my neck. As I lay on the ground slipping into darkness the vampire was laughing and stood above me, whispered in my ear "Goodnight Princess" then everything went black

When i woke up I glanced down and looked at my naked, blood covered body. I had to get home get clean up and get something to eat I was starving. Then it hit me like a slap in the face I couldn't I was a vampire now I couldn't go home to my parents. I could kill them. But I had no choice I would sneak in get a shower, grab some clothes then leave, i couldnt stay as much as id miss my parents how do you tell them your now a vampire from story books, you cant. I don't even have to see them, sneak in and out, they would think id gone from the party and got killed or lost, anything is better than knowing your seventeen year old daughter is now a blood thirty killer?.

I started to walk towards my house scanning for my clothes along the way, wouldn't be good someone seeing a blood covered teenager naked wondering the streets at 6am in the morning. What will I say I can't just leave could I? I wonder how upset they would be? As I came nearer to my house I checked for any lights...nope all good they are still sleeping. I walked to the side of the house and grabbed hold of the drainpipe and started to climb.

I managed to get up the drainpipe, into my room, and close the window in less then ten seconds. Some things about being a vampire I could get used to. I slowly snuck to the bathroom and turned the shower on lightly to make less noise and stepped in.

The warm water running down my skin washing the blood away felt amazing. I washed my hair and my body and turned off the warm water then stepped out the shower onto the bathroom floor. I wrapped a towel around myself and one on my head and made my way to my bedroom. I paused outside my room to make sure I hadn't woken my parents and when I couldn't hear a movement and thier heartbeats stayed the same calming rythem I walked in and started to get dressed putting my black hair into a ponytail and cleaning my face of the mud revealing my brown eyes and red cheeks. I got out on a pair of jeans and a simple jumper, shoving some spare clothes into my backpack. I headed to my door and carried on walking out of my room and towards the stairs grabbing my coat that was over my chair.

I stopped outside my parent's room and opened the door. They were both fast asleep curled up next to each other. I could feel and hear their breathing and their heat beats. I noticed my mothers was rather fast and assumed she was having a nightmare. "No don't take her away, don't take my baby away, Hayley come back, please come back to me" I listened to my mother calling my name from a nightmare she has had many times. Of which two men hooded would come and take me from my crib as a child.

That would be the last time I hear my mother calling my name, I'm going to miss you mum. I noticed I was staring at her neck and quickly changed my view and took one last glance at my parents before closing the door and leaning on the wall in the hallway. I gained my strength and carried on down the stairs and out the front door.

I had no idea where I was going but I couldn't stay here I needed to find someone to help. Finding them was going to be hard I could tell.


	2. Chapter Two

The morning air was refreshing as i walked out of my street and towards the train station. As i made my way i noticed everything was still the same, men walking out into their gardens to collect the morning paper and children walking to school. As i neared my local train station I entered and bought a one way ticket for London with the last bit of money i had leaving me with only £56 pounds, that should be enough for a place to stay. I silently laughed to myself making the women serving me give me a worried look. _Least i don't need any food now, well this is going to be a long trip._

As i found my platform i hadn't noticed how busy it had gotten. Crowds of people all buzzing to and from places like bees in a hive surrounding me. That's when i smelt it, the smell from back in the forest. Blood but this wasn't the animal kind of blood, no, this was rich, sweet like honey this was human blood. I clutched my stomach and bent over trying to control the need for blood. I could feel people's eyes burning into me as they passed. My eyes felt as if they were burning. My gums felt like razors were being dug out of them... until a hand rested gently rested on my shoulder, my head flew up to see its owner and saw a man about the age of 30 in a business suit carrying a suitcase looking at me with worry in his eyes."Are you alright love" Even while he spoke i couldn't take my eyes from his neck. "I'm fine i...i...just feel a little sick" His face didn't get any less worried as he started to look around, i guess to see if someone else could help. "Are you sure you look like you're about to pass out or something" " I just need some water I'll be fine thank you" I moved away as i noticed i had stared at his throat the whole time. _This is going to be harder than i thought, pull yourself together you can handle this. You can find someone who will help then everything will be ok just hold on till London._ In the mist of my prep talk my train pulled up. I hurried on and took a seat at the back closest to the exit and sat next to the window and started to stare out the window. After everyone sat down and the driver had said our stops, my hunger faded and i started to relax a little more.

Two hours had passed. Boredom had taken over me and i had started to count every house with a black roof that the train passed... so far i was on 329. As i heard the driver mention we were getting close to London station i grabbed my bag and headed for the exit.

I got off the train and headed towards the nearest and cheapest place to rest for the night. It had only taken me about twenty minutes to find a nice small hotel only £17 a night. Wasn't too bad i guess. As the women showed me to my room i learnt her name was Helga. I placed my bag on the light brown single wooden bed. The cream flowered quilt with matching pillows sunk as a laid on the stiff bed. My eyes glanced around at the small room. Cream wallpaper with every so often a picture of a flower hung on them. Light Wooden floor and a wardrobe was all that was in the room. I laid there for a while and my eyes began to slowly close.

When i woke it was dark. For some reason i could tell it was about ten o'clock. I decided to head out to see if i could find anyone who could help me. I picked up my bag, locked the room door and headed out onto the streets of busy London.

I walked for ages. I had tried every place to to look nothing worked. I never knew vampires were so well hidden but then again i have no idea what I'm looking for!. I came out of my last hope of the night a night club, of which everybody thought i had gone nuts or was either drugged or drunk with the questions i had been asking. Apparently asking if anyone knew any vampires wasn't the right thing to say. I rested against the ally wall and slid down with my head in my hands. "This is hopeless" I sighed to myself. "What is" a voice came from the other end of the ally. My head shot up and i could see a women standing there wearing very little. I looked her up and down and assumed she was a prostitute. "Nothing just trying to err... find someone i guess" She came and sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eyes her short spiky brown hair creating shadows on the ally wall. "Clara" she gave me a friendly smile and held out her hand. "Hayley" i took her hand and gently shook. "So what a girl like you not from the busy streets of London doing out her then Hayley, not safe for a girl to be out alone" "speak for yourself on that one" i said with a hint of a smile on my lips. Clara gave a smile "I guess you're right, apart from I'm not alone"

I gave her a look that assured her i was confused. You see, I've got four friends and i just can't wait for them to meet you" she stood and started laughing as four shadows came out from the darkness.

Four guys all wearing the same sort of outfit a red top and blue jeans, black top blue jeans, black shirt black trousers and a guy wearing a leather jacket with black jeans. They were all at least early 30's late 20's walked out from further down the alley. _Aw shit!_

With that said the first guy with the red top and blue jeans ran at me, he tried to grab my wrists but i was too fast for him as i dodged every attack all the guys had thrown at me. I could tell they were getting very pissed off at me. The guy in all black came at me from behind and wrapped his arms around mine and my waist trapping me from moving them. He lifted me up and i kicked the opposite wall and he fell backwards with me on top of him. That's when it hit me the sweet honey smell again this time it was stronger like when you lift the lid of something cooking you get hit with the smell. He was bleeding. The pains came back my eyes burned and my teeth were cutting my gums. I wanted it i wanted the blood. I spun round onto of the guy in black so i was sat on him and yanked his head to the side and sank my teeth into his neck. The liquid ran down my throat. Every part of me became stronger more full of life. The liquid had stopped but i wanted more much much more. I turned around to see four faces all shocked, scared and helpless.

I lunged at the next guy and drained him dry, and the next, and the next. Till finally it was just me and Clara. I could feel how scared she was and i loved it. "Now who's all alone Clara"

"Please don't hurt me...it was all them...they were making me do this i never wanted to hurt you.. i wanted to be friends" she gave me a weak smile which faded fast as i appeared right in front of her face. Her heart was beating so fast. Beating all that sweet blood around her body. My sweet blood...

I grabbed her hair and tilted her neck to a side. I could hear her cry. I bit deep into her neck and once again the sweet flavour filled my throat. I was in heaven. I had never felt so good until i felt a pair of hand grab me and yank me away from my food. I hissed, an inhuman growl escaped my lips. And looked at who ever had dragged me away. "It's alright i got her" I started to kick the person who had taken me from my food. "Who the fuck are you and get off me!". I was roughly shaken as a voice said near my ear "i suggest you be quiet new born, it's going to take us hours to clean up your mess, where is your maker?" I stopped struggling then and once again became confused. "Maker?" i asked puzzled as he sat me down next to two men both about the age of 40. He himself was about 35 and boy was he pissed off at me.

I looked at the 5 bodies covered in blood, i had done that, i had killed five people without even feeling sorry about it. I sat there just looking at them until the older guy said again... "Your maker girl" who is your maker!" he was shouting at me at this point. I just looked at the ground and shuddered remembering what had happened to me in the woods, my voice was quiet when i said "I dont know..."

He pinched his nose and groaned at the two other men. "oh great we have a rouge"

With that he grabbed me and through me over his shoulder shoving me into a van and shutting the doors as he went, being completely def to my screaming or pounding on his back. "Hey let me out of here, this is kidnap you know... hello. THIS IS GOD DAM KIDNAP!"

_Great almost killed, turned into a killer, now kidnapped my luck can't get worse._ The older man and a new man got into the front two seats. And started the van. " Hello, where the hell are you taking me". The man looked in the rear view mirror and said "to the vampire leader". That paused me in my attempts at kicking the door open. _vampire leaders? they know about vampires! "_you know about vampires. Then you can help me"

"We can't but he can now sleep you have caused us enough trouble tonight without us having to hear you too now sleep you shall be there soon" Against my will my eyes began to drop and i began to fall asleep. I would have to ask them how they made me go to sleep when i woke up. My eyes closed and i drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

I slowly started to remember what had happened and began to open my eyes gently, light began to fill my vision and I realised I was laid on a cold concrete floor in a dark grey room. The room looked more like a cellar or a dungeon than a room. I stood up and walked towards the large brown door, as I reached for the handle to open it but the door was flung open and I had to jump out the way before it managed to hit me. My head snapped up and I looked at who had almost knocked me out to see a tall young man about 6'1 with dirty blond straight hair the length of his shoulders, wearing a black suit. He only looked about 20 maybe a little older. _Wow he is kind of hot, guess I'll let him off for almost giving me a broken nose_.

"If you don't mind staring at me all day he wants to see you, and I suggest you hurry up before you piss him off more"

_So much for him being hot, arrogant male_.

"Who are you, and where am I" "We have no time for questions now come" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and down three different halls and through many different doors and stairs, until finally I came face to face with a room full of old and young people all staring straight at me. The room was bare and cold like the one i woke up in. Apart from a large square table which sat in the middle of the room with 8 seats all filled with people in them. A red table cloth lay on the dark wooden table with candles running down the middle all lit, bringing what little light they had in to the room illuminating the people's faces sat around.

The man at the end of the table was incredibly old. The whole package, his face looked like a wrinkled shirt that hadn't been ironed since it was bought, his hair was long grey and reached the floor. He wore a dress that reminded me of something that a pope or minister would wear, looking at his face he lifted his gaze to meet mine as he did this everyone else's eyes which had been on me now turned to him. "Who is your maker child?" I closed my eyes and held my breath. _I really wish people would stop asking me that. _I let the air out I was holding in and spoke quietly "I don't know, he killed me then left" He studied me for a few seconds then raised his hand and placed it on the table flat. "Then what happened last night was not your fault you did not know any better, but a choice should be made. I have gathered here today seven witnesses to judge this case"

_Somehow I know this is not going to end well for me I can feel it. _I stood there looking into the eyes of the people studying me, all giving me back a blank poker face "Shall her punishment be death or training" My voice cracked as I almost shouted "What" my eyes shot open and I tried to move but the man who led me in here was still holding onto my arm. The old man's gaze fell upon me once more as he repeated the question. "Death or training, all in favour for training raise your hands now" My heart sank as only two people had put their hands up. "All in favour of death raise your hands now" The last 5 put their hands up. _I'm going to die again. _Everything faded, everything stopped. _Why is this happening to me? _

"I sentence you to death, reason for this is five reckless deaths, and a five against two vote by the vampire council. You may take her away"

The man holding my arm started to drag me away and with all the strength I had left in me I kicked and punched and managed to free myself from his grasp running to the door until another pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me up of the floor into a hard chest. "Wait" The man holding me turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was a man sitting at the table one of the men who voted for me not to die. _Brownie points for him so far. _

"I shall give her three months to train with me and my family, we shall train her when her maker should have when she was turned, if after then she has not learnt the ways of our kind then i shall have to let her die" _make that two brownie points, i have no idea who he is but he is trying to help me and that really ok with me at this point._

The old man who had sentenced me looked deep into my eyes and I could feel myself getting slightly more tired, making me lean more into the man holding me, thankfully he took my extra weight with only a low growl in my ear. The tiredness stopped and he old man in a more calmer voice spoke once again to me "What is your name girl" I looked at him then to the man who was trying to help me, he gave me a smile reassuring smile and I replied truthfully "Hayley" "Well Hayley this man has an offer, will you be willing to learn our ways"

"Yes" i said without thinking about it. This is what i wanted to find someone to help me and I'm not going to pass it.

"Then so be it, all in favour of this new suggestion raise your hands now"

My heart sank with joy as all six other vampires raised their hands in agreement. I was saved. I looked at the man who saved me and he gave me a bigger smile than before. I returned the gesture. He began walking towards me while the vampire holding me let go and walked back through the door with the others. My saviour put a hand on my shoulder looking into my eyes. "My name is Mark, Hayley lets go home we have things to discuss"

He led me out of the room and into a simple black car. He got into the driver seat and handed me my bag. "I believe this is yours" "Yeah thanks" I smiled as I sat the bag on my lap and carried on looking out the window. Without another word he started the car and began to drive. _Welcome new life._


	4. Chapter Four

The car ride wasn't strange like it should have been in this situation in fact the silence was nice. I glanced over towards Mark and noticed how he looked he had short brown curly hair, deep green eyes like rich forests full of life that went well with his black shirt and dark jeans. He only looked about late 20's he was beautiful in other words, but then again I was going to be stuck in a seventeen year old body. Good thing I grew lady lumps in the right places early.

"Do i have something on my face Miss Hayley" Mark asked me with a smirk on his face trying not to laugh.

"No i just haven't been able to see you clearly that's all" I said trying to cover up the fact I was checking him out.

"And how am i when you can" My god this guy was fishing for complements. I decided to just tell the truth.

"Beautiful your all are, is every vampire like this" I turned my head back to face him as he carried on driving.

"Yes it's what attracts people to us, our smell, appearance, voice when we make love to a human. All these help to lure them in" He said it like he was telling me the sky is blue and the grass is green.

The next question came out before I could stop it "Do you drink human blood" Covering my mouth with my hand I looked at my lap embarrassed.

Mark just laughed replying "Yes but we do not kill, we take enough to feed our hunger"

"Is that why i was meant to die because i killed five people" Another question I could not stop from coming out.

Mark paused, let out a deep breath and calmly replied "No love, you were going to be killed because you are rouge"

"What is the difference?" I asked more confused now than I started.

Mark continued to look ahead as he spoke "A rouge is someone without a maker, when you are turned into a vampire your maker is meant to be with you at all times, they are meant to teach you about hunting, luring in humans, blending in with humans and the rules on what a vampire can and cannot do"

"oh" Was all I said as I looked out the window and looked at the trees flying past, losing myself in my own world.

"I have two sons, you will be living with us. One you must keep away from, he does not take kindly to new comers. I will introduce you to Damien, James is the one you must avoid. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand" _two sons eh?_ he grinned when i said that and pulled into a very large house, if you could call it a house it was more like a castle. I gasped and leaned forward in my seat reaching for the window switch to it down and get a better look.

"I hope that a good shock look on your face" Mark looked at me with a smile on his face.

"of course, it amazing"

He stopped the car and we got out and headed up the long driveway to the front door. Mark opened the door then stepped to the side to let me enter first. I paused then took a few steps inside and gazed in wonder as i heard the front door being closed behind me.

I stood there motionless as i looked at the grand stairs, they were black with a red rug trailing down the middle of them. I hadn't noticed that everything was either black red or a dark wood colour. The walls, flowers everything. _Not much for colour then._

"I shall let you meet Damien" He smiled and I gave a smile back. Placing a gentle hand on the middle of my back he led me to a very large door he then sat me outside and told me to wait while he goes and finds Damien. I agreed and sat on a dark wooded seat which creaked at my weight when i sat. I could hear a pair of voices coming from behind the door into the room Mark had just gone in. I waited until the voices became loud enough for me to hear before i leaned my ear towards the door to get a clear ear shot of what they were saying.

"So you found her then farther"

"Yes and she is perfect, please try and make her feel welcome"

Damien began to laugh then replied "well let me meet my new house mate"

I sat up straight and away from the door as i heard footsteps. The door opened to show a very relaxed Mark smiling down at me with a hand out for me to take. I smiled and took the hand as i was led into a large room which looked like a living room. A large black leather sofa's with a young man sat leaning against the back of the sofa legs crossed and arms stretched out across the back of the sofa. He had bleach blond hair that was straightened across his face it was the length of his shoulders in a messy kind of style. He had bright green eyes like Marks, he was wearing a Him t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans on. "This is Damian, Damian this is Hayley". Damien's eyes never left mine as I was walked in and sat on a sofa opposite from him with Mark holding onto my shoulders from behind me.

"Hello, Hayley" His voice was like velvet and I know that if I wasn't already a vampire id be drooling all over him by now. I raised my eyes and looked him in his. "Hey"

Mark spoke up robbing us from awkward silence which I was grateful for "Hayley here has had a hard day, how about you show her to her room Damian's smile grew wide as he replied "sure why not, will be a nice way to get to know my new house mate" he gave me another smile that would have melted hearts but I didn't show it instead I just looked up at Mark and said goodbye following Damian out of the room and up two flights of stairs to my new bedroom.

He opened the door and i stepped inside, my eyes caught the site of the room and my heart melted it was beautiful. Red walls with black carpet. A large four poster bed, red with black silk quilt and pillows. I walked up to the bed and just fell on it closing my eyes as i tried to take in everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

I froze as I felt the bed sink beneath me. my eyes shot open to see Damian resting above me.

"You mind getting off me" i tried to push him off put he quickly grabbed my hands with one hand and placed them above my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, get off me" I could feel my fangs itch my gums wanting to come out to defend myself.

"I'm only trying to give you a welcoming gift" he looked a little annoyed_. i didn't care this stupid vamp has me pinned to the bloody bed. _He placed the other hand over my mouth. _What the hell is he doing_. He lowered his head so that his mouth was right next to my ear. "My Farther were wrong you are not cute" he smirked as he looked at me from above. "because you are beautiful" _aw please save me that speech and get the fuck off me. _I began to wriggle wildly under his body weight, until his lips came crashing down to mine, his hands taking a mind of their own and mine doing the same as they wrapped around his neck. I began to move my lips with his, matching the rhythm perfectly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to explore everywhere he could. _What am i doing this freak was pinning me to the bed now I'm making out with him. _He pulled away and appeared by the door of my room, i sat frozen on my bed looking at Damian trying to calm my emotions "next time i won't stop at just a kiss, you will be mine princess weather by choice or force" with that he left the room. _Great he will have a bloody hard time. This is going to be a fun couple of months i can feel it._ I get out of bed and walked to the door closing it making sure the lock was on, walking back to the bed I pulled the covers back and crawled underneath the sheets. One big breath left my lungs and i slowly drifted off into sleep as my eyes grew heavier and darkness took over.


	5. Chapter Five

I awoke to light tapping on my door; my eyes opened almost instantly as I gently sat up and leaned against the back of the bed shouting whoever it was that they could come in. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a very small, thin girl with dark brown hair reaching the bottom of her chin that flicked out at the ends. Her face was skinny and her cheeks full and glowing a slight pink. Her blue eyes meet mine and she smiled.

"Good morning malady, if i woke you i am very sorry, but i was told to introduce you to myself, i shall be your slave". I looked at the girl with a face of pure shock, slave was she kidding.

"i really don't need a slave but thank you" I tried to sound nice and not come of rude, which is harder than it sounds.

"oh no malady not that type of slave, i mean i shall bring you your feeds, new clothes and anything else you may wish, i still have power to do as i wish so long as you do not need anything i am free to do what i like" _i guess that doesn't sound so bad but i really don't like the idea of her doing everything for me._

"if it makes you feel any better malady both vampires in this household have a slave, we are treated well and often get gifts from our them" She never stopped smiling once and stood perfectly still by the door.

"Please no more malady just call me Hayley, what is your name" I smiled back to her as I gestured for her to come and sit on the bed next to me.

"Oh forgive me, my name is lily" she blushed as she sat crossed legged on the end of the bed facing me. We started to laugh but I soon stopped as I felt a familiar feeling that only meant one thing.

"It's ok, lily... I'm sort of hungry have you got anything to eat or drink" She stopped laughing and her face never once showed a sign of panic as mine would have if I had been sat next to a new born vampire who was hungry.

"Oh of course, today i will be showing you around the house" she gave a smile and stood from the bed heading towards my wardrobe. _Guess she is used to being around vampires, wish i could say the same. _I swung my legs out of bed and stood up, i knew i was tall but god lily was tiny. I laughed and lily looked confused. "Sorry i guess i have only just realised how tall i am compared to you"

She smiled, handed me some clothes then began walking to the door say as she did "Its fine, never did get the tall gene from my parents".

A after I was dressed Lily took me down a long hallway turning every so often. There was another human boy coming down the hall as lily jumped then ran towards him, embracing him in a hug.

"Are you going to wake Mark" she said while smiling at him. "Yeah he always sleeps in, anyone normal would think he's deader than he already is the way he sleeps" they both laughed and the boy raised his head to meet my gaze. He bowed down in front of me. "Malady, my name is Shane"

"Nice to meet you Shane, i take it you are err Marks slave"

He raised his head and smiled. "Yes Malady, four years now." _Four years!_. "How long have you both been here?"

Lily looked at me with a sad look on her face as Shane placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Since we were born, we were all orphans; Mark brought us into this family"

"Really have you ever been like out of the house" i said with shock in my voice

"Oh of course, me and Lily get to go everywhere, the movies, shopping, anything we want as long as our Mark or Damian wish nothing more of us for the day. Now malady, lily i must go and wake Mark" with that he left and we carried on walking down the hallway.

We came to a wooden door; she opened it revealing a large kitchen. She headed towards the fridge as i sat on a chair by the wooden table. She grabbed a large flask and asked me it i wanted it hot or cold. I didn't know which would taste better as i had only had hot, so i picked that to be on the safe side. She placed it in the microwave and then came and sat next to me, smiled then started to play with her finger nails.

Her smell was almost intoxicating; she smelt like cotton candy and ice cream, it was such a sweet smell. I began to lose all thought until the microwave beeped and a glass of warm, red, sweet smelling blood started to fill the air. Lily handed me the glass and i began to drink it fast, gulping the warm liquid running down my throat, lapping up all the flavours. Lily sat looking away from me with her head down. After i had finished i wiped my face with the napkin she had given me and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry if me feeding disgusts you, if you want next time you can go and do something else if you want" I smiled at her as she looked up to meet my face

"Its fine i didn't mean to be rude, i should be used to it but i guess I'm new to you being my owner and i don't know what you would be like at feeding times" She looked back down once again and played with her hands.

"Oh its fine, I'm not going to lie you smell amazing like cotton candy" i laughed and placed my hand on hers; she looked up and met my gaze then laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you, you smell really nice too" We began to laugh as Shane and Mark walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Hayley, guess you met your new slave then" Matt said with a smile on his face.

"err yeah I'm glad I've met some friends today" I replied while looking at both Shane and Lily

"Would you like to see the rest of the house" Lily jumped up grabbing my hands with hers.

"Sure, show me the way tour lady" i said smiling as we said goodbye to the boys and hurried out of the kitchen.

Lily took me down some stairs and showed me to their swimming area, it was amazing to put it simply. There was a large pool in the middle with flowers in the centre; they were bright white reflecting the light blue tiles that covered the walls and ceiling. While white marble stone lay on the floor smooth under my feet. I glanced down and realised i still had no shoes on. Lily walked me around the pool pointing out the showers, changing area and sauna. _Must go in that later i love saunas._

We left the pool as fast as we entered it, Lily showing me room after room, the library, dining area, show rooms, entertainment room, the theatre and its stage. She headed to the back of the stage and walked through a large wooden door showing rows and rows of clothes all on racks. My mouth lay open as i had never in my life seen so many rows of clothes all shapes and colours hung up.

"It's beautiful; do they ever do shows here?" I asked as I gazed at the clothes, gently brushing some with my hands.

Lily walked around the clothes glancing back now and again to my face and laughing at my awestruck expression.

"On special occasions, when they do it is quite a site to see" she smiled then grabbed my hand gently again.

"Have you seen enough of the house today Hayley?" She asked me with a little too much of a hint in her voice.

"Why what have you got in mind" i asked as i gave a grin, knowing she had something else planned.

"Good, Master Mark has requested you attend a ball tonight and i am here to get you ready"

My face sank. A ball really, I only just went to prom!

"Err...great a ball" Lily must have heard how unenthusiastic I was to hear i had to go to some ball.

"It won't be as bad as it seems i promise" she gave me a look that said she really wanted me to go along with her. "If it helps I'll be going to" She said as she gave my hand a squeeze.

Knowing Lily was going to be there did make it a little better so i agreed receiving a girly noise from her as she led me back to my room. When we got there i headed towards the shower and Lily left to get something, she didn't say what and i didn't bother to ask.

I turned on the shower and let the water run down my body, tilting my head back and scrubbing my hair. I spent a little longer in the shower then i normally would and felt a little better. _Im not looking forward to seeing Damian that's for sure, hopefully i can avoid him tonight_

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom. Lying on my bed was the most beautiful dress i had ever seen it was a red and black dress with a red corset top with black lacing around the edges, the bottom of the dress was long and reached the floor. It was a black silk which went perfect with the corset. The bottom puffed out a bit but not enough to make me look like a huge marshmallow. As i was looking at it Lily walked back in with a blue dress in her hands and smiled as she saw my face and how much i liked the dress.

"I thought you might like the dress" She said as she laid her blue dress on my bed.

"Yes it's stunning, thank you" I said genially awestruck for the second time today.

"Here i will help you get into it" She walked towards me and helped me to slip on the dress, it reached just above my ankles. The corset fit nicely and clung to my curves perfectly. My boobs had grown inches and looked very snug nestled in the dress.

After she had helped me get into my dress she did my hair. She curled it so it reached just above my bust making it look amazing; she did my make up so that my eyes stood out with a little black around my eyes and mascara, leaving my lips natural with just a little gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked good like really good, 19th century good.

"Hayley you look so beautiful" Lily smiled then hugged me.

"Thanks to you. Want any help with your dress" i suggested and Lily face lit up.

"Oh yes please that would be great"

She has a light blue strapless dress that fell to the floor. I zipped it at the back, put her hair in a bun and curled a few strands at the front then did her makeup With just a little blue eye shadow and mascara.

We both stood at the mirror and laughed, we both looked good granted i had an unfair advantage being a vampire but Lily was still very beautiful for a human.

"So when is this ball thing then" i asked as i sat on my bed. Lily sat down next to me and looked out the window with a large smile on her face.

"When Shane comes and tells us it's time to go down"

"Who is actually coming to this" I asked as I played with the silk of my dress, feeling nerves for the first time since getting ready.

"Everyone Mark knows. It's sort of a welcome ball for you actually; everyone wants to see the new member of the Pavilion family. There will be mostly vampire attending some will bring their slaves. There will be food and dancing, and an event that i do not know of only Mark knows, i think it could be your first task by the vampire lords"

"Task are you kidding i already have to learn the ways of being a vampire, now they are throwing in tasks, great"

"Don't worry I'm sure you will do fine don't let it get to you" She smiled and placed her hand in mine looking into my eyes, I looked back and smile but was distracted my Shanes footsteps outside the door. _This should be an evening to remember that's for sure. _There was a knock at the door and after a few seconds Shane poked his head round.

"Were coming" I said before he had time to speak. I stood up with Lily's hand and smiled at Shane, he returned the gesture and left towards the noise that was building downstairs. We both walked towards the noise and smiled at each other. _Well here goes nothing._


	6. Chapter Six

As we reached the stairs you could hear the music loudly echoing down the halls from the theatre room, Lily's Heart beat raced as we came closer to the door, i looked down to give her a smile to reassure her but when i looked at her face she it was a pained look a scared look not worried.

"What's wrong Lily you ok" I asked as I gently placed my arm on her shoulder.

She met my gaze and gave me a faint smile. "I'm fine really, just promise me one thing" her eyes held so mush worry, she was starting to make me worry.

"Sure what is it" I replied with as much encouragement in my voice as I could manage.

"Please keep me, I'll do you good i promise, just don't let... anyone else have me" she looked at the floor leaving me a little confused.

"Why would i leave you i don't understand, what's going on" Now her worry had spread to me. Leave her?

Lily gave me a smile and repeated the word "promise" then held out her little finger for me to take. I hadn't done a pinkie swear since i was seven but i returned the gesture and promised as it was obviously something important to Lily, we then walked into the theatre hand in hand.

Every eye was upon me and Lily as we walked in, eyes turned and voices hushed but i could tell they were staring at me more, the newcomer. If my cheeks could have gone any redder they would have. There must have been at least a hundred vampires and humans all looking straight at me, a mixture of old and new vampires. The smell of blood hit me like a slap in the face and it took me a few seconds to control my thirst willing my fangs to return inside my mouth. Our attention was quickly drawn to Mark who jumped down of the stage and walked towards me with a large smile on his face. As he came closer he wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"May i say Hayley you look beautiful" he gently took hold of my hand and pulled me along to the front of the stage saying loud enough as he went so everyone could hear, human and all. "i am glad to have you in my family we hope you shall be welcome and pass your test this evening, but for now everyone make her feel welcome, Damien?" _dear god no_

"Yes farther" He looked at me and gave a smirk reaching to take my hand from Mark's.

"Come make Hayley feel welcome, introduce her among our friends" _thank you very much god_

"I'd be delighted" I turned to see the room of vampires all with a young girl or boy by their sides. Lily still standing next to me looked at me then towards Shane who was standing at the bar serving drinks. I nodded as i understood she wanted to join him and waited for Damien to walk me around the room. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started to walk me around everyone introducing me. There were vampires here, as young as thirteen or fourteen, others were old in their forties early fifties. One thing i can say about all of them was they were beautiful every one. And every one looking at me like some pin up girl on a wall. After hours of being shown around like some new toy. I plucked up the courage to ask Damien where i could get a drink.

"Aw is princess a little thirsty" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Duh, now can i have a drink or not" i was starting to get pissed at this bloke. With that his grip around my waist got tighter and when i looked into his eyes they were red. _Woops pissed him off._

"Don't ever take that tone of voice with me again you hear, remember rouge I'm a lot tougher than you and right now you need me on your side so you best be a good princess and drop the attitude"

I looked over at the bar to my right to try and find Lily. Only Shane stood there alone. He gave me a face that said something was wrong, and it had to do with lily. He was scared that i could tell. I turned trying to find her, whipping my head from left to right. No sign, panic set in then and if my heart could have beaten fast it would have. Was this what she meant by keep me?

In my panic state i hadn't noticed everyone creating a circle around me and Damien with Mark stepping forward towards us.

"Hayley your test, this is one test to show if Lily is your match as slave. For you are learning our ways you must also experience them. Now If Lily is your match as your slave, we must bond you both together."

"Where is she? What have you done to her" Damien held my arms as i tried to free myself but it didn't work. His grip on me was like that of a piece of wood in a vice. Put it bluntly I was going no where.

A man walked in with Lily in his arms bridal style, her small body limp in his grasp. I could tell she had been drained because her heart beat was very weak and she looked so pale, too pale. Blood splatters covered some of her blue dress and she was placed in front of me on the floor. Damien let go of my arms and i knelt beside her. She was still living but only a little fight in her stayed. She was dying.

"What do you want me to do, you can't let her die" my voice was rough with panic. Mark walked towards me and knelt with me to my right side holding Lily's head in his lap.

"This is our ways Hayley you must learn to live with them. Now hold out your hand, I'm going to need a little blood to see if you and Lily are a match."

I held out my hand slowly, He took out a small silver dagger from his side belt and pricked my middle finger. Blood ran down it and he held it up to Lily's forehead and let a few drops fall. In that instant i was inside her mind. I could see her growing up around the house and her playing with all the other slaves. I could see Lily's dreams, wants and needs. I could feel her. Her emotions, her soul.

My eyes shot open as i looked down at her body. She was smiling.

"Match. Now Hayley you have a choice you may bond with Lily and she will be your slave until she passes away. Or you may let someone else take her as their own, It is your choice."

I looked down at the small helpless girl, who an hour or so ago begged me to keep her, i had promised and i shall keep that promise.

"I shall bond" i said while still looking at Lily on the floor. "What do i have to do" I looked into Marks eyes and he smiled. "You must give her a little of your blood so she may feel your emotions also"

"Here let me help" He held my hand and cut a little slit into the palm of my hand and moved it towards her mouth. Lily opened her eyes weakly and began to drink. After a minute or so Mark removed my hand.

"Once again, Welcome Hayley to the family, To Hayley" With that every person and vampire lifted their drinks and shouted my name then carried on with whatever they were doing before.

Shane came over, looking at me and Lily lying on the floor then said "Mark told me to help get Lily to her bed"

"I shall help, and bring her to mine then i can keep a close eye on her make sure she wakes up ok"

"Yes malady" He lifted Lily up bridal style. And we left the party and headed towards my room. He placed her on my bed, said goodbye and left.

I got some warm water from a bowl in the bathroom and a cloth and started to wipe away all the blood from her face. Then pulled the covers up to keep the cold air from chilling the small girl anymore and walked out onto the balcony. The night air was refreshing from all the smell of blood tonight. I took a glance back towards her, i could see what she was dreaming of, she was little and she was watching a scary movie in a cinema somewhere close by the house. It was going to take me a while to get used to these feelings. I glanced back towards the sky. And saw something shoot through the woods at the back of the house at great speed. My eyes caught a glimpse of a body. But not a vampire body or human. _What the hell could it have been?_

Making sure Lily was safe I left my room and managed to get to the front door unnoticed from any of the guests, Mark or Damien that I could tell. I stood by the front gate at the drive overlooking the direction on which I saw the figure. I waited and listened for any sudden sounds or movement, then it hit me, the smell it wasn't human but it also wasn't animal it was sweet way to sweet. My fangs drew and my eyes grew red. Whatever it was it drove me mad.

I followed the smell all the way into the forest. Having vampire speed made running in-between the trees a whole lot easier but whatever it was had stopped. I came to a sudden halt and waited, I could hear water being splashed around and walked towards the sound. As a clearing in the trees came I saw a figure swimming in the water. I had never seen anything like it the water was alight with colours even plants gave of light. Glow flies were flying all around this strange being.

That was when I noticed it was a man when he came above the water. His long blonde hair that must have reached below his butt of which was showing. I stood in amazement at the very naked and very handsome being in front of me. His gaze turned to mine and I drew further back into the cover of the woods. He hadn't seen me I was safe.

After a second or two I came closer and he had gone. My head turned trying to find any way in which he could have run off so fast without me hearing him when a hand came around my waist and another stroking my cheek.

"Now vampire, watching someone while they wash, does one have no manners" His voice held pure joy as he laughed.

"Who are you?" My voice was barley a whisper as I replied.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that my dear, as you were the one spying on me?" His words cut me off from thinking till anger tried to push its way to the surface.

"This is Marks land; I have every right to ask" My reply sound more like a five year old they could have a joy than an angry vampire.

"Ah the new toy, fine my love my name is Leo may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"I am err…no…toy" I tried to say this line with more anger then came out but I hadn't realised he was still holding me from behind completely naked and dripping wet until I felt his …manly hood… press against my back.

He whispered in my ear "If you wish" making me shiver. "Now your name?"

"Hayley" I said as I pushed out of his grip and faced him making sure I kept it head level.

"Mm. what a nice name. Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?"

"I'm not one for parties," I said looking into his big gold eyes. "Now what are you doing out here"

"Mm gets straight to the point don't you, if you must know I'm on a job which includes spying on one of the vampires attending your err welcome party. That is all I am saying on the subject"

"Fine, one more question. What are you?" my curiosity got the better of me as I asked him straight forward.

"I'm an Ither, a fairy, imp, pixie whatever you call it, how did you know I wasn't human?"

"Your smell, It's sweeter than any blood I've smelt before"

"Mm, how very strange a vampire that can smell my kind" he looked out onto the water as if deep in thought.

"What you mean nobody else can smell you?" His last comment had sparked my interest. No one else could smell him?

"Nope you're the first vampire that I know that has, anyway beautiful I have to leave, you have interested me, I hope to see you soon." He looked down at himself and grinned "Maybe next time it shall be you who is taking the bath naked"

And with that he was gone in an instant leaving me standing by myself for only a couple of seconds until I turned and locked faces with Damian who was looking at me with a very confused and angry face.

"Hayley what the hell are you doing out here?"


	7. Chapter Seven

With my eyes locked onto Damian's the words "Just taking a walk why" came tumbling out of my mouth as I tried to act as normal as I could after being caught standing in the middle of the woods.

He eyes never left mine as he slowly walked towards me with a smirk on his face "Is that so, well I think I shall join you"

Panic went sent all the way around my body at his comment "Oh no that's fine I don't mind really, I'm sure you have guests you need to greet or catch up with" I began to walk towards the water and sit on the edge hanging my feet into the water but two hands wrapped around my shoulders and warm breath brushed past my ear "Oh it's no trouble at all my dear, gives me a change to get to know you a little better"

The two hands pushed me forward, forcing me to crash into the cold water as it wrapped around my body crushing me, making any last air I had in my lungs escape to the surface as bubbles.

It took me a couple of seconds for the shock to be turned into anger towards Damian. As I swam towards the surface but rather than reaching the surface of the water my head hit against something large and cold. My hands flew up to realise it was ice. I was under a sheet of ice.

Panic spread through my body as I began to punch and kick the ice sheet with all my strength. I hadn't noticed the set of feet standing next to me with the face still looking down towards my panicking body with lips spread forming a smirk.

Damian.

He was trying to kill me, great another crazy bother. I had managed to create a crack in the ice and carried on smashing it with my fists till finally it gave way and the ice came falling down beside my head floating towards the bottom.

My head flew above the water gasping in air, as it stung my deprived lungs. Once my focus had returned, my eyes locked onto Damian's. He stood there at the side of the water with no expression on his face, just looking at me with his arms folded across his chest.

Managing to climb out, drag myself and my dress out of the water, I lay on the grass recovering my strength. Damian sat down next to me still watching my face. Once again our eyes met but this time my eyes were only filled with hate and anger. Suddenly realised my new emotional state as he burst out in a fit of laughter "What the hell is so funny, you tried to kill me" my voice held venom as I regarded the vampire.

His laughs never gave way as he replied "I wanted to see what you did in a situation of life or death, if you have a strong will or if you let panic take over you"

I let his words sink in as pure disbelief replaced my anger "You did a bloody test on me!"

"Yep and you passed" he grinned as he spoke, which resulted in a slap in the face from me.

Feeling smug with myself as he clutched the side of his face I said "Well next time you want to test me, warn me first"

"Then you would know it was coming" He said as he leaned over me and pinned my hands beside my sides with his. "And I suggest you don't slap me again or ill make the next test more worse"

I lay underneath this mad vampire as I realised he was being serious "there's more…. You're kidding me!"

He replied with a tone as if he was speaking to a child "I do not lie, and no as part of your agreement I and my farther must teach you the ways of the vampire"

"And what are you teaching me?" I spoke dreading what his reply would be.

"I am teaching you instinct and so I wished to test this out tonight but also feeding, how to feed safe and how to do it right without killing the human, after your first feeding experience I believe this is needed as I do not wish my family to be in danger for some stupid rouge who cannot control her thrust"

"What is the other teaching me?"

"Mark is teaching you about the link between your slave as you will be having them for 50 or more years you will need to know how to contact them. And a good friend of Mark's has volunteered to teach you fighting and how to defend yourself if in any case you need to fight"

I paused for a second as I replied letting the information sink in "I have to learn all of these?"

"Yes or you shall die, granted I believe that to be the easiest choice, as you are a burden on the family but I must try and get rid of you, and if that means teaching you our ways so you can leave us alone then so be it" Damian spoke with just a little bit too much hate in his voice for my liking.

"You really don't like me do you?" I said realising now that the months spent here were not going to be easy with him.

"Oh you picked up that did you, I'm glad makes it easier for me not to have to spell it out" he let go and stood up then held out a hand for me to take.

I took his hand, as I stood up and looked down at my dripping wet dress; my outfit was going to raise some questions.

Damian glanced at my dress paused and then said "I have an idea, here" he started to take off his shirt before handing it to me. My eyes couldn't take themselves from his perfectly sculpted chest it looked like it was made of rock, he handed me his shirt "I suggest you take your dress off and slip my shirt on I'll be right back"

With a grin he had then ran off back into the woods in the direction towards the house.

With only one option I started to take my dress off and slipped his shirt over my head and over my body, it managed to cover me and went to about mid-thigh, long enough to be called a very short dress thankfully. I didn't understand how walking in wearing his shirt wouldn't cause people to ask more questions but he looked like he knew what he was doing, or I hope he did.

He was back in a flash holding a dead rabbit in one hand as he looked me up and down before giving me a grin. "Mm looks nice on you"

I turned to give him my side and folded my arms over my chest "And this is all your seeing" I said giving him a firm look.

"If you say so" he smiled as he walked towards me and held out the rabbit "Here drink"

I looked at the rabbit puzzled "you're kidding" then back towards Damian.

"I said before I do not lie or kid, now drink not a lot only a little but I warn you it shall taste a little different from your last meal" His voice was slightly softer now than it had been earlier.

I had nothing to lose so I held the rabbit in my hands and lifted it towards my mouth, my fangs come out and I could smell the blood, within a second my teeth were into the animal and drinking the red liquid hidden inside. A hand was placed on mine, which I guess was my queue to stop drinking and my hands slowly moved the rabbit away leaving blood running down my mouth and chin.

Damian seem pleased with efforts so far "Good now pass me your dress"

I handed him the dress, he then squeezed what was left of the rabbit's blood onto my dress making it look as messy as he could "If anyone asks anything let me do the talking got it"

I nodded and replied "Ok got it", tonight was a strange night and I just wanted to get to sleep.

"Ok let's get inside before you turn to ice" he smiled and I gave him a warning look. Then we walked back towards the house me in his shirt with blood dripping down my face, and Damian shirtless and carrying my dress in his arms, what a picture.

We walked into the house and got stared at almost instantly, every head turned to see me and Damian walking in. Mark came rushing forwards and took one look at me and then at Damian, confusion and worry in his eyes.

"What happened Damian" if looks could kill he would be dead as Marks voice was low with anger.

Damian didn't seem fazed at all by Marks approach and replied calmly "Nothing, Hayley here got a bit hungry and found a rabbit, made a bit of a mess of her dress so i lent her my shirt. Nothing more"

Marks eyes then landed on me "Is this right Hayley" he asked me with puzzled eyes.

"Yes, sorry i only went for a walk then got hungry. And Damian found me" the lie rolled of my tongue with ease fooling everyone even Mark.

His body relaxed as he said "Ah ok well next time u feel hungry you get Damian or me straight away ok?" I nodded my head in agreement "Damian take her to Lily so she can clean her up"

"Yes farther, come on Hayley you're getting looks" he said as he grinned down at me.

I shot him a look and said "just take me to Lily" as we walked out leaving vampires standing with their mouths wide open behind us.

After leaving the hall and managing to get up stairs Damian led me to my room and placed my dress on the window ledge outside said goodbye and left, but not before he told me to clean, iron and put his shirt back in his room. I looked up at the bed to see the still sleeping Lily. She had more colour in her cheeks now than when i left, which cheered me up. Having had a quick shower I wrapped a towel around myself and headed out into the main bedroom. Lily was sat up in bed and looking straight at me. Her eyes wide with worry.

"Did we bond? Were we a match?" Her voice was so panicked it took me second to work out what she had just said. I sat next to her on the bed and smiled "yes were matches"

"So your my Mistress" she said as a smile began running across her face.

"I am indeed" i laughed as she bear hugged me then danced around the room "I'm so happy, you really don't know how much i have wanted a mistress and a nice one at that, i was so scared that one of Marks friends would own me"

I stood up and walked towards the draws, got out some plain sleepwear and put them on. Lily was still in her dirty clothes so i got out a nightdress and handed it to her.

She stopped dancing and looked at the nightwear stopping dead in her tracks "But this is yours"

"I know. And your dress it dirty. Why don't you take a shower here" I spoke like I would have done to any of my friends, as I was starting to see Lily as.

"But i have my own room Hayley" She spoke as if I had forgotten that to her she was below me.

"And tomorrow I'm going to ask Mark if you can move into the spare room in here. It would make me feel better knowing i can reach you" I replied which was the honest truth, if I was going to survive this then the connection we shared was one of my only hopes.

"Are you sure" she spoke with a large smile on her face.

"Yes I'm sure you're my friend, now go take a shower you smell really bad of blood" i said laughing as she noticed just how bad her dress was.

Once Lily was in the shower i laid down on my bed not five seconds passed and I heard a knock at my door, sighing I answered "come in"

In walked Damian with a less cocky look on his face than normal.

"Can i help" i asked looking a little confused as to why he was here.

"Kind of, well not really I'm more here to ask a question." That took me a little of guard "which is"

"You still don't like me do you" he said as he laughed.

My reply was sweet and simple "No, I like you as much as you do me which is non. Now you can leave"

He grew the smirk I was begging to get used to on Damian's face and said "Oh that wasn't my question dear that was a fact, my question is are you really a virgin"

Some things never change. "Oh you're kidding me" i shot up off the bed and began pushing him towards the door "go on out"

"Just hear me out. I'm not asking for sex or anything" he was still laughing.

"I don't care, I don't want to know" i stopped him just outside my door.

"Can i come in I'm not really meant to ask or tell you about this" not knowing if Damian was being nice or his usual self I gave him a chance.

After a few seconds i said fine and he walked in and stood out on my window ledge. I walked and stood next to him. "Is Lily around?"

"She is in the shower. Now why do you want to know if I'm a virgin or not"

He let out a sigh as he spoke "Because little one, it is a myth that a person who is pure that gets turned to the dark side still has pureness in them"

"Meaning" i said a little confused.

"You were turned by your maker and left, normally someone who is about to be turned if they are still pure Is made to lose it. So when they are turned they are not a virgin. But you were turned when you were a virgin, if I'm correct" he looked down at me and smirked.

"Yes ok I am and this means?" i replied as I still looked out towards the woods, now and again listening to Lily and if she was ok in the shower.

"If the myth is true you my dear may still be able to have children. Only the few vampires who are both pure and dark may get pregnant by another vampire"

"And why does this bother you so much?"

He turned to me and gently placed a hand under my chin and began stroking the side of my cheek with one of his fingers "Some vampires want kids and will stop at nothing till they get them. And you my dear are a rare vampire and if anyone finds out about your little pure side then you will be taken from this place and made to bore a vampire child. And I'm beginning to have a liking for you and do not wish any harm to you, unless it is from me of course."

My body was frozen; I was some sort of rare vampire. Damian carried on talking but I carried on looking off into the distance in my own little world.

"You will come round to liking us, even with your stubbornness." He gave a small chuckle and I came back to earth as I replied "why would i want to be like any of you, you're all twisted"

My reply hadn't dampened his mood as he said "Because nothing is sexier to a vampire than a young and naive female vampire, plus one who has such a temper as yourself. Soon I and my father's friends will not be able to stay away from you, so if you want to protect yourself from very horny vampire males i suggest you act a little nicer towards us"

A voice inside my head gave me my reason to get Damian out of my room and for this new news to sink in "Whatever is that everything, Lily's asking if you have left yet"

"Ah your bonding already Mark will be happy. And yes i shall leave now, goodnight" he gave me a slight bow before walking to the door before saying "both of you" a little louder so Lily could hear.

The moment the door closed Lily's head popped out the door and gave me a worried smile.

"Don't worry we were only having a chat." I smiled and she began to relax. "I should head back to my room now Hayley."

"Would you like me to walk you?" For both of our benefits.

"Please i don't normally come out at this time when there is a party on, I think the party has finished as well"

"Ok let's go then" i smiled and we walked out of the room and down the corridor. She was right the music had stopped and as we passed the last guests were just heading out the door.

Mark smiled at us as we pasted and carried on down into the hall. As we reached the slave rooms Shanes head popped out from his room and took one look at Lily and smiled.

"I like the dress Lily" she went red straight away and laughed. "Don't say silly things and go to sleep" they said goodnight and we carried on down to her room, hugged then i began walking away. I remembered the rabbit blood from earlier and got hungry instantly. I needed to find Mark or Damien. I began walking most of the house till i saw a light coming from the game room. As i came closer i heard voices of a few males. I opened the door and four sets of eyes were drawn to me.

"I'm hungry" is all i said. One of the males looked a lot like Damian and Mark as he offered to take me to get some food.

"Fine follow me, i won't be too long" he gave the males a wink and the three vampires laughed as we left the room.

The male walked me down towards the kitchen. He went to the fridge and then placed some blood in a cup and then put it into the microwave. We didn't say anything to one another as I sat on one of the stools and he rested against the kitchen counter. He gave me the odd look up and down and a smirk now and again but apart from that, nothing. The microwave beeped and i got handed some blood. I gulped it greedily and once id finished he took my cup and placed it in the sink.

Turning he asked me "Better?"

I gave a small smile as I began to head back in the direction of my room "Yes thank you"

"By the way female, my names Jasper" my feet stopped as I turned to look at the vampire. No wonder he looked like Mark and Damian, he was the brother I wasn't meant to meet.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Why do you fool yourself" As I looked at Jasper something wasn't right, his eyes seemed slightly out of focus and his movements didn't seem like his own. He looked slightly drunk?

Keeping my voice steady I replied "what do you mean?"

He gave me a small smile as his voice held a sarcastic note "You still want to live even though you know what is going to come"

Does everyone think I'm just here to mess this family up? "Look I'm just going to learn from your family then once i pass I'll go"

The reply I got was not one I had thought I would "but that's the thing you won't pass will you? And then Mark will be sad as he already sees you as the daughter he never had. You will ruin our family"

My body froze as Jaspers eyes suddenly turned bright red and he started slowly walking towards me. His hand reached to his left and slid the carving knife off the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing" i backed towards the wall until i was pressed against it, trapped and going nowhere.

The grin on his face was something out of a horror movie "Getting rid of a problem and you my dear are just that" with lightning speed Jasper was face to face with me and a sharp pain began down my lower right hand side of my body. He stabbed me. The crazy fucker had stabbed me.

Before i could react he yanked the knife back out and slammed me to the floor. His body over mine weighing it down as he drove the knife into me again and again. My voice caught up with me and I screamed out in pain only to have a hand rip at my hair and throw me across the room.

My body slammed into the table and I fell with a heavy thud on the floor. He had hit a main vain that I was sure even a vampire wouldn't heal from.

My body began to go numb and my hunger was overwhelming as my fangs where out and ready for something to drink. If only I could move my body to give it what it needed.

I looked up to see Jasper slowly walk over with a wicked grin on his face "not so tough now rouge are we"

With all the blood caught in my mouth i managed to say three words "no, please stop"

But his grin only got wider and bigger "to late". My face got connected with his foot and i was sent flying to yet another wall. The last thing I saw was two feet slowly walking out of the kitchen.

I sat up too my body feeling strange, lifting my hands my body froze, when the hell did I have see through hands?. I began to panic as I looked down and noticed my body lying below me. Standing up I looked at my still body on the ground, that's when I realised I was still alive.

What did they call this, an out of body experience? Giving one final glance towards my body I headed in search of someone to help me get back in my body.

I walked to where I could hear voice and found Damien and a couple of other vampires I recognised from the ball sat watching TV. Damien seemed distracted by something as his wasn't really paying any attention to the TV.

A short vampire turned to a troubled Damien and spoke "Damien what's up?"

His reply was sharp as he never took his eyes from the TV "Where's jasper?"

"With his friends, on the other side of house I think, why" he replied as if Damien should have known the answer to his own question.

"Can't you smell that? Something's wrong" he turned to the other males with worry I think on his face.

The two vampires began to sniff the air and looked between each other "Your right Damien, we smell blood"

"Jake you go to the old part of the house, I'll go to the front, Conner you stay here in case he comes back here" Damien gave their demands and the vampire got up and left I followed Damien towards the kitchen, finding it easy to follow him in my ghostly form.

Damien's pace quickened as the smell of blood grew stronger for him as he neared my still lifeless body. As he came to the corner of the kitchen his jaw dropped. On the floor lay myself paler then any vampire should be, covered in blood from head to toe. I had so many stab wounds all-pouring with blood creating a small puddle around my body.

Normally any vampire can stand getting stabbed but I was stabbed in key spots, so many wounds would be hard for any vampire to heal from, more so for a newly turned vampire. I was dying.

Damien ran to my side "Hayley can you hear me" he grabbed my shoulders and shuck them lightly. My still body gave no reply, only my ghost form shouted but Damien couldn't hear me.

"Shit, Mark...Farther" His voice grew louder with each word and the first true emotion came from his mouth.

After no reply from both the living and the dyeing Damien did the only thing he could think of and bit down on his wrist and placed it over my mouth. After a few seconds of letting it drip down my throat all my wounds began to heal but re opened as soon as Damien stopped giving me his blood. He was looking into down to my face hoping for a reaction.

My ghostly figure was helpless as it had been slowly fading since I left my body. Damien's attempt had not worked, leaving me too look and watch my own body slowly stop.

Mark came rushing in and his face grew a lighter shade of white as he looked at Damien and my body "I demand to know what happened and now!"

"I don't know I found her like this" Damien's reply was rushed and panicked.

"Give her some blood…" Marks words were cut off as Damien spoke "I've tried, it's not worked"

Mark knelt beside my body as he stroked my cheek "this can't be happening do you know who did it" he looked up to Damien who was only looking at me.

"It could have only been one person" his voice was low and angry as he spoke.

"You think he did this" Marks voice didn't hold a question more of a fact, like a detective would speak to the police.

Damien just said "yes I do" as he looked up from my body to meet Marks gaze "we need to move her then you need to phone and get Miss Upstitch-nan-nook"

Who the hell was that, I know you can't be picky when you're dyeing but what a name.

Damien looked up at his farther as Mark told his to pick up my body. "Take her to my room" he slid my hands under my thighs and around my shoulders lifting me up. He put me on Marks bed slightly more rough than I thought needed and headed out of the room.

I stood there looking at my body wondering when everything went wrong and what I had done to deserve this. I wasn't that bad, yeah I went to party underage, stole a lipstick once. But I wasn't bad I did my homework, helped my parents around the house. This shouldn't happen to me.

I gave one last glance at my ghost form and was scared to see it was almost gone. I was almost gone. The voices grew louder as Mark and a very small woman came into the room.

"So Vampire what is wrong with the girl" her voice was strict and to the point.

"She has been stabbed quite a lot of times and is losing too much blood, even for a vampire" Mark replied as he watched the women place her black bag next to my legs.

"Step aside now, let me do my work" the old women walked around to the side of the bed and placed her small had onto mine. She tilted her head back and began chanting something in an old language I don't think Mark even new.

Now and again she would sweep her straight grey hair away and from falling around her blue eyes as her small body began jerking backwards and forwards, she hovered her hands above my wounds and a glowing light came out of her hands.

My ghost figure began to gain form once again "Do you think she will survive" Mark asked

All of a sudden the light stopped and the women almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for her catching the table helping her gain her balance.

"Stupid vampire! Never speak when I am doing my magic, yes her wounds can be healed but she will die if you keep opening your mouth. So shut up and stay quiet" after a few seconds she carried on from what she was doing. Mark gave the women evils but did as he was told.

A pulling feeling began as I was slowly dragged back into my body feeling it pin its self-back into where it should have been. The old women stopped and clapped her hands then turned towards Mark "she is healed, her wounds are no more and she will recover in a day or two. I warn you she will be very thirsty when she wakes up, so I suggest you get her something…or one to drink when she wakes, if that is all I shall be on my way. And vampire my debt is paid"

"Thank you Miss Nan-nook you may leave"

The old women walked out of the bedroom. Mark walked towards me as he kissed me on the forehead and left. I lay there awake in a sense I could hear everything but I couldn't move, it was like my mind wasn't wired to my body. Damien headed towards the door and switched off the lights then left letting me sleep. I didn't have much choice, but I was alive.

For now, Jasper was still in this house.


	9. Chapter Nine

I opened my eyes to find the bedroom empty but chairs were still pulled up to the side where someone has rested.

Glancing down my thoughts were I looked dead, at least before I was pretty and dead now I just look, well. Interrupting my thoughts a small knock on the door grabbed my attention "Ah you're awake. We were getting worried" Damien's voice followed his body as he entered my room.

Not bothering to tell him I wanted space he sat on one of the chairs next to the bed. Itching at the back of my throat had my thoughts drifting elsewhere. I was thirsty, bad. "Yes very… where is Jasper" I wasn't leaving the room until I knew he was out of the house.

"We don't know, we know he tried killing you and Farther is very pissed, but he left after he attacked you, not seen him since. Don't worry though when Farther catches him he is going to pay. He Is taking him to the court where he will be punished. I think the punishment for trying to kill a vampire family member is death"

"Good" Was all I managed to say. Did he know I was still a virgin is that why he tried killing me? It must have been important if he risked his own life to kill mine. Damien left after saying someone would be up with food for me in a bit.

I sat back down on the bed and held my head in my hands. Why was everyone trying to kill me what had I done wrong. Granted I shouldn't even be a vampire but I never asked for it. I really needed a shower and I couldn't wait for them to get back with a drink for me so I headed for the shower I was in need of. I turned the hot water on and pulled the shirt over my head, undid my bra and slid of my pants then climbed into the steaming water.

I began to sing some song my mum used to sing to me when I was a little to put me to sleep. I hadn't noticed anyone come in while I was singing but as I turned off the water and poked my out from around the shower, I saw Damien sat on the bathtub looking at me with a wide grin on his face "what the hell are you doing in here"?

His grin never left his face as his eyes never left my body "nice, the song what is it"

Pulling the curtain around my body more I was starting to get annoyed "don't answer a question with a question, now what are you doing in here"

Standing up Damien began to trace the shower curtain with his thumb "I think you will find this is, my bathroom, I should be asking you that question"

As his thumb edged its self to the centre of my breast panic set in "are you going to let me stand her naked or are you going to pass me a towel"

"I think I'll let you stand there" he gave a small laugh as he too his hands back and folded his arms across his chest.

"Your disgusting you know that" he just laughed then waved a hand to the towels opposite him "fine whatever". If he wasn't going to give me a towel, then I was going to have to walk and get one myself. I stepped out of the shower and Damien's face lit up. He watched my every movement towards the towels. Grabbing one I wrapped it around my body quickly and gave him an evil glare. I headed for the bathroom door but was stopped by an arm wrapping tightly around my waist. "Mm you smell like mangos"

My body froze with the contract from Damien's body "do you mind letting me go"

"Nope" his lips brushed across my neck causing me to let out a shocked gasp. "But whether I have to or not is different" he brushed his lips along my neck causing me to let out a slight moan. I could feel his lips spread into a smile as he began kissing me gently up my neck. My mind was saying this creep just made you walk out the shower naked and I should punch him in the face but my body was enjoying the feeling he gave me when he kissed my neck.

He suddenly stopped and stood in front of me with a large grin on his mouth "and there was me thinking you didn't like me, oh and thanks for the show" he gave me a wink and headed towards the door. He turned to give me a final look and said "oh your foods here, be nice to them" as he left the room and headed towards the bedroom

Grasping what just happened and the fact id just been blown off by Damien my mind registered what he had said. Them?

I slowly walked to the bedroom where a petite girl sat on my bed, Damien next to her.

He gave me a smirk as he pointed towards the bed next to her "time to eat Hayley"

I could only bow my head as I walked towards the bed but I continued to watch the girl "Isn't she scared". The girl must have only been about early twenty's.

The girl gave me a smile as Damien spoke "No she is a blood donor, she gives us her blood in return for money" he told the girl to lay down on the bed, then told me to climb on top of her. The girl tilted her head to the side allowing me access to her neck. Then he showed me where to bite to make the pain less for her and said when I felt her heat get slower to stop.

I let my head bend down to her slim neck and felt my fangs extend, the smell of her blood calling me as my instincts took over. I bit gently down on her neck and felt the sweet warm blood drip down my throat. She gave a small moan and began to enjoy me taking her blood.

I felt her heat beat slow down and stopped drinking as Damien had told me to do. He had told me that licking the wound would heal it and she would sleep till her body had made up for the blood she had lost. I bent down and licked her neck as I heard a his from behind me.

"Mm always did like the girl on girl action" I looked up to see Damien standing next to the bed with a wide smile on his face.

"Did I mention you're sick" I said as I slipped of the girl and pulled the covers over her sleeping form.

"Can't help what you love rouge, anyway father told me to tell you you're wanted. He's in his office third on your left then straight to the end" he smiled giving me and the sleeping girl one final look before he walked off and out of the room.

I began walking until I got to the door Damien had told me to go to. I knocked and waited till I heard Mark shout for me to come in "Ah Hayley my dear how are you"

I gave a small smile as I sat in the seat in front of his desk "Better thank you"

Returning my smile he leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest "good, I'm sorry to that we can't find my son anywhere. But I'm looking everywhere I can. I want you to know I saw something in you in the judge room. And that is why I chose you to become part of my family, I see you as a daughter which is why I would like to ask a favour of you"

Pausing to take in his words I did the only thing I could "You saved my life it's the least I can do, what is it?"

Running hand through his hair his eyes wondered to the window by his left "well I'm of high blood in the vampire world and I need someone to take my place, the only problem being my sons do not have a bloodtie"

His eyes met mine again as I spoke "a blood what"

Smiling to himself he went on to explain "Bloodtie, it's where two vampire share each other's pain, emotions like lust, hunger, sadness and happiness. They can tell what the other is thinking."

I had a bad feeling where this was going as my voice was barley a whisper "And what are you saying?"

His eyes never leaving me he spoke with a slight authority in his voice "I need you to become bloodtied with Damien"

"What" my body went still and ridged as fear went thought every nerve I had. "You're kidding right".

Sighing he continued "Sadly not, I know you are still a virgin and I know Damien has told you, which may I inform you he was not meant to do, but yes I think it would be safer if you two became bond together for his place after mine when I step down and to make it safe for you from anyone who wishes to take your pureness and use it for their own will"

It made sense but he was a jerk. Being tied to him would be hell "does Damien know any of this?"

Making a small displeased face Mark lent forward in his chair, holding his head in his hands "No not yet I fear what his reaction will be if I tell him, he does not like the idea of being bloodtied, he says it makes him feel like being married"

After a few seconds silence I pressed on "And is it?"

Looking up to meet my gaze Mark replied "Yes sort of, you will both be dependent on one another for food. You will be only able to feed from one another and you will each share each other's emotion. The only problem would be the side effects"

"What side effects" I hadn't realized I'd been playing with my jeans till Mark glanced down at my hands and I stopped and placed them to my sides.

"Because you are pure and were turned, Damien on the other hand is un-pure because he was born a vampire we do not know what the effects will be" Smiling at me trying to lighten the mood Marks attempts did nothing for the bad feeling inside my stomach "will they be bad"

"We don't know. We will have to wait and find out…I shall let you think but in the meantime Lily has been quite worried about you I suggest you go back to your room, I have agreed to let her stay with you in your room and I believe Shane is helping her bring in her things" Mark waved his arm towards the door knowing my reaction.

"Oh god Lily I almost forgot" Which was to jump out my chair, pausing as I looked at Mark for permission to leave.

"Go, you may leave" he gave me a bright smile. Just as I was about to leave the room he said, "think about what I have asked of you it will make me very proud" I gave him a smile and left for my room. I walked in to be greeted by a shocked Shane and a very happy Lily. She ran and gave me a hug that I returned with as much force.

"You're ok, I've been so worried, I can't believe Jasper did that what a jerk" I laughed then said "well show me you're room" I grabbed her hand and headed towards the room attached to mine.

It had a single bed with white set of draws a desk and a wardrobe. Everything else was covered in something pink. Pink fluffy lamps to pink picture frames. It wasn't my style but she had it homely and I liked that. After Shane had brought in the last box he left leaving me and Lily lying on her bed. I told her about what Mark had asked of me and her eyes widened "That's amazing"

Giving her a sideways glance I replied "How is it I asked"

"Because to be asked to become Bloodtied with someone is like asking a prince to marry a princess its only people with high respect ever get bloodtied, people from the royal vampire family and people from there counsel no one else is aloud" she almost jumped up with joy.

"Is Mark part of the counsel?" her face held a look of shock as she regarded me.

"Of course he is second from the head of the counsel, no one else would have been able to save your life if they wanted"

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I turned to face her with a sodded look on my face.

"I still might be bloodtied to Damien of all people." I answered with a sigh.

"Damien's not all bad, he acts like a jerk and a pervert, but he really is ok once you get to know him to a certain extent. He a lot better than some"

A silence landed between us and trying to lighten the mood I suggested a film "I think we need a movie and some chocolate well I can have blood" I laughed and got up of the bed.

We headed towards the living room where I put on the film_. _Lily came back with a pot of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream and sat down beside me. We pulled a blanket over us and began watching the film.

Three-thirds into the film Lily had fallen asleep. I took the pot of ice cream and put it onto the floor then pulled the blanket over her. Soon after my eyes began to get heavy and I too fell asleep.

A loud scream came from the corridor outside as my body sat up in shock. Marching footsteps sounded, getting closer to where I and Lily lay. Getting up I braced myself for whoever was coming towards us.


	10. Chapter Ten

My fangs extended as the door slammed open and a very angry Damien marching into the room, his own fangs extended mimicking my own "bloodtied to you, you're kidding. I would never tie myself down especially to a stupid little new born"

His words were spoken with menace in his voice as his nose was inches away from mine. A deep growl grew from my throat, feeling Lily wake up and my body screaming at me to protect her from the hostile vampire.

Mark appeared in front us, glancing at our faces and the situation "Damien go back to your room. We will talk about this later" Damien took a step forwards towards his farther and shot me a look that would kill. "Now Damien, do not make me say it again" Damien drew his eyes back to Mark and then disappeared, back though the door he stormed through.

Glancing a look at Lily after my body had realised the threat had vanished and my fangs had retracted. I gave her a small smile, then turning my attention back to Mark "I'm sorry Hayley I guess Damien didn't take to kindly to the idea"

"Yea I guessed so," I said, adrenaline still pumping through me.

"What's going on Hayley" Lily asked as she sat herself up on the sofa, slowly making her way towards us.

She linked her arm through mine "Damien didn't like the idea of us being bloodtied"

"I will think of something Hayley don't worry" Mark sighed giving me one last look before heading out the room.

Lily grabbed my attention as she headed towards the kitchen, stopped and called over her shoulder "I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat, you coming?" nodding I followed her out.

We had made our food and were just tidying up when Mark came into the room, his eyes searching until they landed on me and he smiled. "There you are, come follow me" holding his hands out for me to follow.

Pausing I looked between his and Lily before I asked "Ok, where we going?"

"Just follow dear" He smiled again. Giving Lily a small smile I began to follow him into an old part of the house. Mark led me down a step set of stairs but after ten or so minuets of walking we came to an old room with a large wooded door. "Go on, head inside there is a surprise for you, go through the door on your left, first one"

After a few seconds of hesitation, I entered the room and headed for the door on the left, all the while Mark walked besides me. I slowly stepped into the room and was shocked to find a very angry looking Damien at the other end of the room.

Before I could turn to face Mark, he had closed the door and locked it in my face. A loud bang had me jumping as I turned and realised he had Left me pressed against the door and Damien's hands both above my head.

His fangs were bared as he shouted through the door "Farther let us out now!"

Mark's voice came into the room, we both realised he was using a microphone to talk to us. "Now look you two if you both are not going to do this the nice way then I had to step in. You shall remain in this room until either of you both agree to be bloodtied or at least become more then friends."

My head fell back against the door as I closed my eyes as I muttered under my breath "You have got to be kidding me"

Damien's eyes shot down to look at me with a shocked expression "The room to the right of you has a shower, you have one large bed, and you will get food sent to you. Hayley, Lily will be looked after by me and Shane for as long as you remain in this room. Now I suggest you both start bonding"

We heard a small click and guessed that was the end of Mark's speech. Damien removed his hands but not before giving me a low growl that I matched with my own. Walking away from Damien I sat down and placed my head in my hands. _This was not happening. One of us was going to kill the other I could tell._

My eyes shot up as I heard a loud bang and sighed as a chair was smashed against the door "Look if I'm stuck in a room I'd rather be in one with furniture".

His eyes shot to mine and he was hovering over me on the bed in an instant. "Right now, Princess, I'm in a very bad mood and your comments are also not helping with the situation"

Standing up so our noses touched I replied with as much sarcasm "Well Prince, I don't like this anymore then you and I think we should try and get along so we can get out of here". He stepped away from me and headed for the shower. "Whatever I'm taking a shower".

Feeling like id won the situation, I laid on the bed and my eyes began to close as I feel asleep to the sound of Damien's water running.

The door to the bathroom opening waking me as my eyes landed on a very wet and naked Damien, with only a towel loosely wrapped around his lower half. His upper body was perfect.

Turning to face away from him I sighed "geez put some clothes on before coming out, there isn't just you in here".

He moved towards the draws laughing as he said "Don't lie I'm sure you have wondered what is underneath this towel"

After a couple of minutes I turned to see what he was doing. My curiosity paid off as he pulled out a pair of red lace pants and looked at them grinning to himself, my eyes widened as I realised they were meant for me.

I shot up and snatched them out of his hands, giving him a small growl as I did. He began laughing then pulled out a pair of black boxers "guess Mark moved our clothes in here, I should have known he would do something like this"

He straightened then undid the towel letting it hit the floor, showing me his entire glory.

Turning red I covered my eyes and averted my gaze "could have warned me," I shouted.

His laughing became louder "ah yes I forgot you were a virgin" my eyes shot open again and I wish they hadn't as I got a look at Damien's backside as he bent down to pull up his boxers.

Once again my eyes were covered by my hands "Shut up, someone will hear you" I demanded.

"No one can hear us in hear love not even my Father, this is a soundproof room even to creatures with amazing hearing like vampire" he smiled as he watched me walked towards the bed.

"Oh great" I whispered as I lay back down closing my eyes and wished this wasn't happening. I felt the bit of bed next to me sink as weight was placed on it.

Opening my eyes to see Damien stretched out with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, he was still only in his boxers and I wished he would put some clothes on as it was hard for me not to stare. I turned away from him and soon fell asleep.

I woke up and the room was in pitch black, as it didn't have a window, I was now under the covers, I tried to get out of the bed to go to the toilet but couldn't move. I glanced down and noticed an arm wrapped around me and someone's body pressing against my back.

My body froze as I remembered the only other person who was in this room with me, Damien. I turned so I was facing him and our faces were only inches away, noses gently brushing. I shock him so he would wake up, I became inpatient and began shaking harder "hey I need the toilet"

His eyes opened slowly and he grinned "never new you wanted to be this close".

My eyes widened with horror, "I didn't do this, and this wasn't m…".

Damien cut me off as he gently said "relax it was me you were screaming in your dream so I wrapped an arm around you, it stopped you from screaming"

Damien's brief kindness took me back shock "oh, thank you" he let his arm go and turned onto his back. "Don't thank me I only wanted my sleep and if that was the only way you were going to shut up."

Well so much for his kindness. After spending three days in the room alone with Damien I had become very board and he of course had become a sexual predator. I guess this is what happens when someone doesn't have sex for a while. _Thank god I'm a virgin_.

I made up games like how high I can get my leg up on the wall and testing out how flexible I was. My results, not very.

Damien on the other hand had watched me and I swear he hasn't even blinked, his gaze never left me. Whenever I would speak to him he would look as if he was trying to hold something back.

After the first two nights he no longer slept in the same bed, he would sleep on the floor with just a pillow.

Knowing he was trying to avoid me I made sure I was near him at all times. I would fall out of bed and land on him to see his face, if he was sitting in the chair next to the wardrobe I would get a jumper out of the draw.

After a while the fun wore of and I began to sleep most of the time, I was either sleeping eating or having a shower. I could tell staying any longer in this room would drive me crazy.

The food had come but I wasn't hungry I just lay in bed not touching the three bags of blood. Damien had stopped noticing me; it was as if he wasn't even there only his body was. I hadn't eaten in about three days and my body was starting to show signs of starvation. My skin was paler I had purple bags under my eyes, my eyes were a very bright red colour and I couldn't even manage to get out of bed.

I lay still on the bed, I couldn't do this, and who was I kidding I should have died ages ago. The only reason I'm meant to bond with Damien is to save my own ass, and partly his.

I was going to stop feeding, then I would die and this whole mess would sort itself out.

My plan was short lived as a sharp pain went through my throat and down to my stomach. My hands went straight to my throat as I curled into a ball on the bed and screamed. I could only see red. My eyes were burning and my body began to convulse with aggressive shakes. After what seemed like forever my body became numb and quiet I was aware of everything going on around me.

Hearing movement to my left I assumed it was Damien. Blood was soon poured down my throat, it was short lived as it slowly came back out, slipping down my neck and onto the bed. An angry growl echoed around the room, the smell of blood hit me again but this time lips were placed on my own and blood was forced down my body.

Gulping the liquid down my body began its usual instincts and accepted the offering. After a while my eyes slowly started to open, I turned my head to the side to see a very pissed of Damien sat looking at me. _Oh crap _"What the hell do you think you were doing".

His tone made me lightly flinch as I backed away "I've given up, I don't care anymore I want to die"

He sighed, through his hands in the air and got up off the bed "oh great she's gone suicidal"

"Hey you're not making this any easier for me, you and your brother have hated me from day one, hell one of you even tried to kill me, I didn't ask to be turned, I didn't ask to be turned into a virgin also. So get of my case, this is hard enough as it is dealing with this. I won't get to see my family ever again and now I have to be bloodtied to a vampire who won't even have a conversation with me without taking the piss or getting angry…so I'm sorry if I nothing to live for anymore, I'm just a burden to you all." I stood up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it as I went. I didn't turn to look to see if my speech had gotten to Damien. I didn't care I just wanted to be left alone. I started to cry as I curled up in the shower stall, closing the door and turning the shower on.

My hand came to wipe the tears away when I realized I was bleeding blood. _Oh bloody great!_ I didn't even bother to get out of my clothes I just sat in the shower with my oversized t shirt on and my shorts as I cried, my tears staining the water red.


	11. Chapter Eleven

After what seemed like forever my tears had stopped and the water had become clear, I still sat in the shower resting my head against the wall_. I wonder how my parents are doing. Are they looking for me? _

A deep voice rang from outside the shower "You know you have to come out of there sometime"

"Piss off, I want to become all shrivelled up" I saw a shadow and noticed he was now resting on the glass outside the shower on the floor, I hadn't heard him come in.

He sighed and replied "Look I'm sorry, I don't even know you and my father's saying I now have to be bloodtied to you, well it's like a slap in the face"

"Thanks you saying I'm not pretty or something" I said with annoyance in my voice.

There was a pause then I heard him sigh and stand up. The door to the shower opened and I looked up to face Damien who was now looking me up and down "I'm sorry" was all he said.

"Get out" I muttered and looked at the floor of the shower. I was moved to the far end of the shower as Damien stepped in and closed the shower door.

"What are you doing, I said leave" shock was written all over my face as he sat down next to me under the spray of water.

"Your clothes are getting all wet" was the only thing I could think of to stop him from coming closer to me.

"Says the girl who is covered in blood and is dripping from head to toe" he moved closer so we were inches apart, the water washing over both of our bodies and he looked me in the eyes.

"You fascinate me, your blood smells like nothing I've ever smelt before, you annoy the hell out of me, you get on my nerves, I want to kill you every second I'm with you, and yet I want to make sure no harm comes to you, I want to protect you, I don't want to see you upset. I heard you crying and it made me realize just how much of a monster I am. Don't get me wrong, I am. I'm a vampire we kill because we can. I have had many women and I can say I have killed most of them at the heat of the moment. But you…you are so pure I have never wanted someone as much as I do you. Do you know how much it has taken me not to have you?. But no my dear you are not pretty your beautiful and the reason I do not wish to get bloodtied with you is because I am a monster and I do not want to harm you"

I sat there, just looking at his face, his eyes were full of lust. My body backed away from instinct, but his eyes followed my every movement causing a frown on his face. He moved closer so our bodies were touching and lifted my chin up to his face.

"I'm sorry" gently came out of his lips before they slowly found their way to my own. His lips slowly began to move and after a few seconds mine repaid the gesture, his hand came up to cup my face, while our lips began to pick up pace.

Pain then shot to my head as it hit the bathroom wall. A moan came from Damien as he was sent flying through the glass door of the shower.

A few seconds went by before Damien got up and heading towards me slowly.

"What the hell was that" I stood up at his tone and gasped, Damien had god knows how many bits of glass poking out of him.

"I have no idea" I said "we were, kissing and then I felt something, then my head hurting and the sound of you hitting the glass".

He froze as he looked at me "Are you ok".

I began to laugh as I nodded my head "I'm fine, you're the one with glass sticking out of you"

I helped him walk into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed, walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled on till I was behind him "want me to take the glass out"

He looked up and turned around "would it bother you" he asked with a grin on his face

"No" was all I said as I began to pull off his wet t-shirt taking out a bit of glass as I went.

After about half an hour of picking out glass and wrapping him up in bandages I had finished and began to sweep up the mess in the bathroom.

"You don't have to clean you know" I turned to see Damien leaning on the door Frame with his arms folded on his chest.

"It takes my mind of things" was all I said as I carried on cleaning.

"And what are these things" he asked. I looked up and sighed.

"When you kiss someone, I'm sure your both not meant to fly backwards, there must be something wrong with me or something" I stood up placed the glass in the bin and walked over to the bed and sat down. Damien came and walked over and stood in front of me and placed a hand on the back of my head.

"Does it hurt" was all he said, leaving me to stare at his lower half.

Trying to turn my head to the side I mumbled "Its fine"

"You're upset, I'm sorry I kissed you" he said gently as he sat down next to me.

"Its fine, I enjoyed the kiss, well until…" _turning my head more so he couldn't see me blushing_

"You enjoyed it" he smugly replied with I assume a grin on his face.

"Oh don't get smug it won't happen again" I said as I leaned back and turned around on the bed so I was facing away from him.

Within seconds he was above me with the biggest grin on his face. His lips leaned down towards mine, but stopped inches away. _This was not going to end well not after the last kiss. _His lips pressed to mine and the same electric shock passed through my body. Only this time it was a nice feeling? After a while his lips stopped but not enough to leave me only to rest gently above them.

"Did you feel that or am I going insane" I nodded my head still a little stunned. He rolled off so he was lying beside me. After ten minutes of silence my eyes began to close. I felt the quilt being pulled over my body and made a mental note to thank Damien tomorrow. Without realizing it I had moved up to Damien who was a little shocked by my actions and placed my hands on his bare chest tucking my head in his neck, pressing our bodies together. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed the top of my head. "Night Love" was the last thing I heard before sleep took over.

I woke up to the feeling of my hair being played with. My eyes came into focus as I realized my head was resting on Damien's chest. "Morning" was all he said, grinning as he spoke. "Oh, morning" I moved away from his body and lay on the bed next to him feeling rather embarrassed.

"Why do you do that" he turned to the side so he was facing me.

"Do what" I asked, generally confused.

"Move away from me like you're scared of me." He spoke in a more serious tone, while giving me a hard stare

"You confuse me Damien, one minute you hate me and are the normal angry Damien, the next you're hugging and kissing me and saying how much you care, do you have like a split personality or something?" he kept quiet and still while looking at my face, then in an instant he was at the door slamming his fists into it screaming for Mark to let him out.

"What are you doing" I screamed while covering my ears with my hands.

"Getting away from you that's what, I shared with you my feeling which may I add I haven't even done with my own farther, I stopped myself from probably raping you, and I actually thought you cared for me…but I'm just some guy who gets angry and who can't have a softer side…well fuck you Hayley you want the angry guy you got him" And with that the door to the room was smashed into pieces and Damien marched out.

"Where are you going" was all I could say before I got a loud reply "To go shag a girl that's nicer to look at then you" _Ouch that one hurt._

I stepped out of the room and made my way to my own. I walked into Lily's room to find her asleep on the bed. I sat next to her and smiled. She didn't half look cute when she slept. That's when I noticed it the vain pulsing on her neck. I hadn't even realized it but my fangs had come out and I was leaning down to her neck. I hand came to rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see a worried Shane looking back. "I think you should eat" was all he said as he led me to the kitchen.

The microwave beeped and I grabbed my cup and began to drink.

"Want me to start from the beginning" I said as I sat next to him.

"Yes please" Shane nodded.

I told his everything from the blood, to your scene in the bathroom, I looked up to see his reaction, which was nothing as he was just sat looking at me, so I carried on. I told him everything all up to what Damien said after he left.

"You do know he doesn't mean what he said when he left don't you" his words cut me off as I looked at his face.

I huffed as I said "He sure sounded like he did"

Shane asked with curiosity in his voice "Do you know what the electric feeling was?"

"God knows" I was starting to feel I was missing something.

Shane sighed and began to talk "ever since the two brothers were little Mark had said about when you find your true mate you will feel a sort of connection…I believe you and Damien are true mates"

_Got to be kidding me!_

"He must have known this when you first kiss, and I believe this is why he took your, confusion as a rejection" he picked up my cup and washed it in the sink.

"Great" I sighed as i stood up, hugged Shane and walked back to my room. I headed for my bed and crawled into the covers, as I hadn't realised how tired I was.

When I woke up Mark was sat looking worried next to me. "Morning Hayley, I heard about yesterday, and I'm sorry my son can be a little touchy at times, is it true you both felt a shock when you kissed?"

Feel awkward speaking about a topic like this to Mark I managed to say "Yes"

His face grew a smile and he clasped his hands together. "This is great, my son finding his true mate, and not a moment too soon, he needs some happiness in his life"

"I don't think he wants to see me anymore, I upset him" I whispered as I looked at the floor away from mark.

"By doing what dear" he asked as I looked up and saw confusion on his face.

"He thinks I rejected him, then he went all crazy" my body relaxed as Mark began to laugh

"That could explain the door and bathroom" he picked up my hand, holding it in his hands.

"No the bathroom was from when we…kissed" if my face could go red it would have.

"So it's true then, well get dressed and at least try to talk to him, he will come round eventually" he gave my hand a squeeze.

He left and I got dressed in simple skinny jeans and a red hoodie. I made my way to Damien's room. I reached for the doorknob but stopped for a few seconds to build enough courage and opened the door.

I walked in with my eyes closed. "Look I'm sorry it wasn't because I didn't enjoy the softer Damien it was just I never felt anything like that and it scared me. It wasn't that I was rejecting you, I was scared you would reject me" I heard a girl giggle and my eyes shot open. There on the bed was a girl lying naked with Damien also naked above her.

I stood there in shock. He really didn't care about me after all. Well I'm glad he found someone to shag who was prettier than me and I hope she gives him crabs or something.

I turned to walk out the room when I heard Damien shout from behind me "Hayley wait, please" ha! He wishes. I slammed the door and marched to my room only to be followed by a naked Damien, wrapped in a sheet.

"Geez could have put some clothes on" was all I said before I shut the door in his face and locked it.

Damien began banging on my door "Dam it Hayley open the door"

I shouted back "Why so you can say you care then go bang the next girl who looks at you, you wish"

"It's not like that…" I cut him off as I replied "then please tell me what it is like, you know what just leave me alone, I never want to see your face again…"

Another angry bang landed on my door "please Hayley open the door…"

I walked towards the bed and sat on the edge shouting over my shoulder as I did "Oh and I hope she give you crabs you cunt"

An growl came from the corridor as Damien shouted back "Where vampires we don't get STD's"

"Well, well…I hope she turns out to be a man, now leave me alone" I began crying when a pair of soft arms wrapped around me. "Thank you" was all I could manage as I cried on Lily's shoulder. _I must stop crying._


	12. Chapter Twelve

It had been a week since I had seen Damien, he stayed in his room and had meals taken to him. I didn't care, the fact I didn't get to see him was bliss. After what I had seen Damien doing, Mark couldn't apologize enough, saying how sorry he was for what Damien was doing and how he didn't mean it. Bullshit. He meant it, he even told me he would find a prettier girl and bang her and that's just what he did. Sadly she didn't give him crabs or turn out to be a man.

Mark's friend Patrick had shown me how to defend myself against other vampires, this lesson was on how to hear with my eyes closed and depending on my hearing alone. He blindfolded me with some black cloth he found, securing the knot tightly around the back of my head.

His deep voice vibrated around the room as he spoke, giving low and clear instructions. "Now try again come at me when I make a noise, don't pause, and don't think just attack"

I was ready; I listened closely and heard a slight tap to me right and swung my arm around. A small sound signalled it had come in contact with something hard, lifting the blindfold I saw Patrick laying on the ground with his hand on the side of his head, giving me an almost amazed look.

"Ok, good you got a head shot" he spoke quickly, causing me to grin. It was soon lost when he re spoke "I wouldn't grin just yet, we haven't finished"

In seconds I was on the floor and Patrick was on top of me with my arms pinned to over my head and his fangs inches away from my neck. He gave a small laugh before he spoke "Never get to big for your boots, never underestimate your opponent. Until they are dead, they are always a threat; you will do well to remember that young one".

I paused and then I could smell it I had cut myself on the fall, Patricks head moved from my neck as his eyes looked at my arm where a small trail of deep red blood was running down from the top of my arm to my wrist.

He was off me in seconds and was shouting for a human to come into the room "I'm rather hungry so lesson is over for today, you are making quick progress. If you remember my one rule then you should live long child".

Still lying on the floor I slowly sat up, holding my hand to my arm to stop the blood "Oh, ok thank you".

He turned towards the door and bellowed once again the name of a girl "Zoe!" A small girl ran into the room her hair falling around her shoulders gently from her movements as she began panting, trying to catch her breath "where were you, I was calling."

She gave Patrick a small smile, straightening up in front of him "sorry master I was quite far away, I had to run".

Giving her barley a smile back he spoke as he began to drag the girl from the room "You should have been closer, now come I need to feed".

That was when I noticed all the small circle scars on the girl's body, hundreds covered her. Is that what I was meant to do to Lily? I could never picture hurting her like that. Sighing I made my way down to the games room; I turned the corner and bumped into something hard. I looked up to see an emotionless Damien standing in the doorway.

I muttered "Sorry" as I tried to walk around him but an arm wrapped around my waist.

He drew his head down to my head as he inhaled my scent "Please can we talk".

"I have nothing to say" stood emotionless I never once looked at him keeping my eyes firmly fixed ahead of me, even when I felt him gripping me slightly tighter.

Sighing he carried on anyway "I'm sorry, I really am I need to tell you make you understand I couldn't help it when I had sex with that girl"

My body tensed with his words as anger began to creep through my veins "Oh really, like that line hasn't been said before".

Finally managing to get out of his grasp I headed into the room. Damien slammed his fists into the door as he gave me daggers "please Hayley, this isn't the same as some teenage human sex lust"

I started to laugh but was cut off as he grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder, giving me a low warning growl as he did and ran into his room. He dropped me on the bed, rather roughly and went and locked the door.

Climbing of the bed my veins were pure anger at this point "Let me out Damien"

Holding his hands in the air he spoke softly "Not until you hear me out please"

I waited a few seconds, letting my angry relax a little and my fangs to retract "you got five minutes before I break down the door".

"Look, I'm a lust vampire if you want to call it that, every vampire has a bigger lust than a human, and most vampires can go up to weeks or more without sex. Vampires like me can't. We have to have it daily, I'm rare" He sat down on the bed next to where I'm standing and held his head in his hands.

"Why am I not horny then" the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Because you have never had sex, you're an even rarer type of vampire." He spoke as if I was a child and should know the answer to my own question.

Playing dumb I asked another question anyway "is that why you were having sex with that girl."

He sighed and laid back on the bed so his feet hung of the edge "Yes, being locked in that room with you was torture, I didn't want to hurt you and my lust for your body was very hard to control which is why I was strange them few days, I thought you had rejected me and I got mad, I needed to get my anger out someway and I hadn't had sex for a while so that's what you saw I would have rather it had been some girl from a bar then me hurt you"

I know I was starting to annoy Damien with my questions, but something just didn't feel right "You had sex with her so you wouldn't hurt me"

"Yes" He had his eyes closed as he covered his face with both his hands, drawing them down his face to rest on his cheek.

The strange feeling wouldn't leave as I stood staring at the vampire. After so long he stood up and headed towards the door, unlocked it and then opened it wide, standing to the side as he said "You can go".

I got up and walked over to the door so I was standing next to Damien, I looked up into his face, the feeling was more strong now as my thoughts ran away with me. Did I like Damien? I felt so safe in his arms, he was scared I was going to leave him, we are meant to be true mates right?

I reached out towards the door and could see Damien's body tense. Then I did something I hope I wasn't going to regret. I closed the bedroom door and locked it. Damien's eyes never left me; his face had shock and confusion written all over it. I turned to face him and looked up in his eyes.

"What are you doing" he whispered. The feeling was screaming something at me, but I took in a deep breath and buried it deep.

"Look I forgive you, when we were in that room I started to feel things for you. I never rejected you Damien, it just took me by surprise" Breaking eye contact I glanced at the floor as I spoke.

He lifted my chin up with his hand and smiled "does this mean you like me" he grinned, I scoffed and turned towards the bed.

"Don't push it," I laughed as two strong arms wrapped around my waist. He led me towards the bed and laid me down with him towering over me.

"I think being bloodtied will be fun now we both like each other" he grinned down at me before kissing me on my lips. I returned the gesture and before I could stop my hands were around his neck and his were stroking up and down the side of my body, paying a lot of attention to the top of my pants. His hands ripped my clothes to reveal my underwear.

He then moved down to my trousers and ripped them clean off. All the while he explored my body and me his, he never stopped kissing me. It wasn't until his hand slowly started to make its way into the front of my nickers I stopped and pushed him off me a little and pulling the quilt up to hide myself.

Smiling he gently stroked my cheek "Relax, I'm not going to do anything" I held the quilt firmly and gave him an evil glare. Laughing he said "Fine, I'll take mine of too".

My eyes went wide at his suggestion. I didn't know where to look as he took his shirt off and then his trousers, never once looking away from me. "This any better, now were both in our underwear" he laughed and came and sat in front of me.

His body leaned in and his soft lips began kissing me again this time more demanding. My mind went blank every time I kissed him, it was like heaven but the small feeling from earlier kept trying to make its presence known.

Once again pushing the feeling down I tried to enjoy the moment so I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He flipped us over so I was laid on top of him, only breaking the kiss briefly to look into his eye, being rewarded with a smile.

I went to smile back but yawned instead, laughing he then placed me next to him so I was facing him on the bed "get some sleep love" he kissed my forehead and gave me some space to move into the shield of his body.

I moved in closer as his body warmed mine, his arms wrapping around me protectively. I rested my head on his chest, while he stroked my hair, kissing my head now and again until I began to drift off to sleep.

"Good night love, tomorrow we will be bloodtied" My eyes slowly began to close and everything became dark as I fell asleep. The feeling of joy soon washed away as dread filled my mind. The feelings were back with a vengeance.

I woke up to an empty bed a little confused, but I got dressed and headed for the door. Someone grabbed my arms and I swung around to face no other then Leo standing in front of me.

Taking one look up and down my body he spoke quickly "Hayley please I need to get you away from here and him, trust me"

Trying to pull my arm out of his grip I demanded "What do you mean him who is him?"

"Damien you asked what I was doing that night before, which was it. I was watching Damien; he is planning on hurting you. I know your still a virgin and so does he, he wants to get you pregnant and have a child with you, even if that means rape Hayley"

"He wouldn't do that he likes me, were bloodtied for god sake" I took my hand away from his and stepped back, I was getting angry.

"Please Hayley it's a lie, he doesn't care at all" He tried to step forward but I could feel my fangs fully extended now and my body trembling from anger "I don't believe you".

Leo grabbed my shoulders pinning my against the wall as his own anger caught up with him "don't you think it's strange he can't stand you and then the next minute he is in love with you, how Mark wants you bloodtied to him as soon as they can, it's so he can control you, they are using you Hayley, if you don't believe me then hear it out their own mouths".

My body froze as I worked out everything he was saying, everything made sense even the feeling I had last night. He slung a dressing gown over me and dragged me down the hall to outside Mark's office, I lent my ear to the door and was shocked, and they were talking about me.

"So does she trust you yet?".

"Yes".

"Do you think she will agree to be bloodtied to you if you asked her today and did it tomorrow".

"Yes, I have her under the thumb, she believes I like her, and forgave me easily yesterday".

"Good, what about Jasper any word of him".

"No, he won't be able to find Hayley to stop it".

"Does she know why he attacked her that night?".

"No, she thinks he hates her".

"Good and we need to keep it that way".

I stepped back with shock written on my face, they never liked me they were both using me. I turned to Leo who gave me a sorry look, he gestured towards the direction of my room.

Once we were safely in my room Leo placed a hand on my shoulder "I will help you get out of here I'll take you somewhere safe".

Pausing I looked towards Lily room "What about Lily".

"She can come too but we need to hurry" nodding I went to Lily's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, oh Hayley what would you like" she smiled but it was soon wiped of her face as mine had a look of sadness "what's wrong, why do you look sad"

I started to pack a few of her things into a suitcase while I spoke "Lily we have to leave now a friend of mine is here to take us somewhere safe"

"Safe? What's going on?" he small voice was softer than normal as she went to speak again but I cut her off "I'll explain when we get there but please, pack your bags anything you own"

"Ok I'll be ready in about ten is that ok?"

"That's fine" I walked out and Leo helped me pack my bags. After about ten minutes I had finished packing and Lily walked out with her suitcase.

"You both ready" Leo gave us both a look, I turned to lily and she just nodded her head.

"Good come here both of you hold onto my hands"

We stood hand in hand as Leo began chanting something. Once he was done he looked at us both again.

"This is going to make you dizzy Hayley and Lilly this may make you sick pre warning" he smiled causing her to blush "why what are you doing" I asked as a small smile crept up his face as he spoke "Teleporting".

In union we both said "What?" But it was too late, colours washed past us as it felt we were flying, my feet began to give way and I felt as if I was going to pass out, I could tell Lily was also having a hard time keeping her balance. As fast as it came it ended and we were standing in an old cottage living room. Just like Leo had said Lily leaned over and was sick and I had to grab hold of his arm to stop myself from fainting.

"Where here" Leo called out.

Leo turned towards me and smiled "You are safe now both of you, someone wishes to meet you Hayley"

The Living room door began to open and Jasper walked slowly into the room.

I froze as my body instinctively moved in front of Lily, my fangs enlarged as a low growl grew from my throat. I turned to Leo with a very pissed off face "You said we would be safe, I trusted you!".

His eyes held worry and he gazed at my aggressive body language "Please Hayley calm down, we can explain".

Leo moved towards us but I held onto Lily protectively and she grabbed my arms as well. Jasper began to take a step forward but stopped when my head snapped towards his direction "Oh no, you stay right where you are"

Sighing he reached out to touch my hand "Please let me talk".

Making my way slowly backwards with Lily towards the door I laughed at his comment "I've heard that and fell for it one to many times not now".

I grabbed Lily's arms and swung her onto my back and began running out of the cottage. I kept on running as I heard my name being called from behind me the last thing I heard was Jasper shouting "Hayley I will find you!".


	13. Chapter Thirteen

We had walked into a small town called Stoneville, we had been walking for miles so we found a bench while we took in our surroundings.

"Lily are you hungry?" I asked while hearing her stomach rumble, she smiled and just nodded. Both of us hadn't eaten in a while and our hungers were slowly starting to take control, we needed money for food and fast. "Lily you think we could con people into giving us money" I asked while looking at the snobby people walking by, in their own little words, not giving us a second glance.

"Maybe or I could just pick pocket there money" she asked a grin growing on her face.

"And you know how to do this how?" I asked returning the grin.

"One never shares their secrets" she began laughing then stood up "Wait here I'll be no more than half an hour".

"Don't get caught will you" I told her as I watched her bounce off towards the busy streets filled with night life.

It hadn't been half an hour before Lily walked back with a large grin on her face "went well?" I smiled and she took my hand pulling me up and walked us towards and down an alleyway. Once we were alone she reached into her pocket and took out about £two hundred pounds worth of notes.

"How the hell did you get that much" shock was written all over my face as I picked a few up, feeling satisfied it was real money.

She laughed and handed me the money but not before she gave a large yawn "I can pick pocket well, now can we find somewhere to sleep I'm really sleepy"

Nodding I tried to remember where I had seen a bed and breakfast on the way into town "Sure I think I saw a B&B when we came in".

We didn't walk long before we came to the small B&B, we entered and both received looks from all the males in the building, old and young.

The guy behind the counter couldn't quite get his English right without stuttering as he asked us his rehearsed questions. I know I was a vampire so I was prettier than most humans; well we had to be to get food who would want to follow ugly women down an ally? And Lily was very pretty for a human but was there really any need for all the glances.

I looked the guy in the eyes and spoke as sweetly as I could "Hi, can we have a room for two please".

The poor guys stutter just got worse as a few of the men's jaws in the room almost hit the floor, apparently my sweet voice was sexy, who would have known "A room for two?".

"Yes a room for two" I was starting to get annoyed now Lily noticed this and grabbed my hand giving me a reassuring smile. This only made the guys stare more. _Mm I guess they think were gay or something. _I laughed as the man handed us our key.

"Room 23" We thanked him as we headed up the stairs. Our room was simple cream and white and a simple double bed. Lily walked over to the bed and lay down.

Lily let out a sigh as she stretched her limbs "It feels strange being out of that house".

"Is that a good or a bad thing" I laughed as I lay down next to her on the bed, being careful not to lie on her outstretched body.

"More than good, I'm so glad you picked me Hayley. You're more like my sister than my master"

"Yeah you to, never had a sister before and I'm starting to like it" I smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "they won't find us Lily any of them, we will keep running just you and me". A small yawn came from Lily's mouth and then a grumble from her stomach "I think someone is hungry" I laughed.

She gave me a shy smile while her hands wrapped around her stomach "Yeah a little, haven't eaten in a while".

Looking outside I noticed it was the only about late evening "Want me to run out to the shop" Lily gave a smile and a nod as she rested her head onto the pillows "You sleep, I'll wake you up when I'm back".

I got up and walked outside locking the door as I went. I passed the guy at the desk and gave him a smile; he quickly turned his gaze somewhere else, anywhere but me. I walked down the street looking for somewhere to buy Lily some food; not long after searching I noticed a convenient store. Walking in I grabbed some sandwiches and drink, paid with the money Lily stole and headed back out. _That should last her at least four days. _Then once again the smell of blood hit my predator senses and the burning in my throat came back, my fangs shot out of my gums, i was hungry.

I looked around to find the whereabouts of the blood and noticed a tall man having a cigarette in an ally to my left. I walked towards him slowly, trying to sway my hips a little as I went. I hoped I had learnt how to stop when feeding otherwise this may end badly but i shock of the thought and let my natural instincts take over.

"Hey" My voice was like silk as my body moved seductively towards the male.

"Well hey there" he gave me a smile and I leaned against the wall next to him, close enough to smell him but not touch.

"A girl like you shouldn't be wondering around the town so late at night" he turned his body to face me while stubbing out his fag with his boot. His voice held the opposite to his warning suggested.

"And why is that" once again speaking in an unknown voice to my own.

Laughing a little he turned his body to face mine while he spoke "because some guys might take advantage of such a pretty little lady like you"

Smiling I turned my body to mirror his as I stroked my hand up his chest and moved closer so our bodies were only inches apart "let's hope you're not one of them guys then" I leaned in and kissed his neck. His hands wrapped around my waist moving me closer to his body as he moaned when I depended the kiss on his neck, scraping gently with my fangs against his skin.

My hand made its way towards his mouth; my reflexes had his mouth covered in seconds while I sank my teeth into his flesh. Rich blood flowed down my throat; his strength was no match for mine as I overpowered him, controlling all of his struggles.

After so long the burning faded and I was feeling stronger. I felt his heart be slow down and I pulled out licking his neck clean of any leftover blood. I set him down on the floor and waited a couple of seconds to make sure he was still breathing; sure he was still alive a picked up my bags and headed back towards the B&B.

Life was going to be different from now on I could tell.

When I got back Lily was fast asleep in the bed, I placed the food next to her on the nightstand and crawled into bed. I didn't see the point in getting changed, and faster than I thought I would be I was sleep.

Two dreams stood out to me that night, the first was of Damien and Mark fighting over where I had gone. I could see them around the house but they couldn't see me. It was like I was a ghost being able to see and hear things but not interact with them.

Mark turned around to face Damien shouting as he went "She's gone, what you mean she's gone!"

Damien held his hands up in surrender at Marks bluntness "I'm sorry farther, I went to her room this morning and both their clothes were packed and they had vanished".

Mark voice grew low as he spoke to Damien, pure venom in his voice "go find them, bring both of them back willingly or by force"

"Yes farther" Damien bowed his head and left Marks office.

The dream left me puzzled but I didn't have long to think about it as another came in its place, yet again I was a ghost between world hovering over the sense before me Jasper and Leo stood in the cottage we had ran from.

"Find her" Jaspers voice held power as he spoke to Leo.

Leo gave a sigh then ran his hand through his hair "do you really think that is wise, she thinks you tried to kill her?".

Jasper walked up to Leo, inches apart from him, with his fangs bared "I'm not fucking stupid Leo, I know she thinks I tried killing her but we need her back in this house before Damien or Mark find her first" he paused as he sat down on a seat, letting a silence fall between the two males.

Jasper broke the silence as he quietly asked Leo "How much did she hear?"

Leo sat in the seat near where I was standing; never taking his eyes of the vampire "Enough to know they were using her"

Looking up Jasper continued "So she knows about the fake bloodtie Mark made between her and Damien?"

Sighing Leo broke the eye contact and looked at the floor "No"

It was Jaspers turn now to run his hand through his hair "Does she even know they drugged me so I would attack someone who is meant to be bloodtied to me and not Damien? That they were planning on using her to bear a child then kill her?"

Again Leo sighed in defeat "No, Jasper she only knows that they planned to hurt her"

Standing up Jasper picked up the coffee table and smashed it against the wall shouting at the top of his voice "No wonder she ran away from me, she doesn't even know anything, come on we need to find her so I can explain everything in more detail"

"Leo got up and walked towards Jasper "We have no idea where they went"

Smiling Jasper turned to him and said "She has Lily remember she can't go that fast".

I woke up instantly from my dreams to Lily coming slowly into the bedroom, wrapped in a couple of towels as steams rose from around her body "Your awake, I food the food. Thank you"

Looking over towards the empty sandwich package I smiled "Your welcome".

The next week flew by since we ran out of the house but we were coping. Lily would get the money and I would find us somewhere to sleep. Every couple of days I would drink from a human, leaving them alive. We never stayed in the same place for more than two nights and right now we were in a small town called Oldwick. Coming back to the hotel Lily was fast asleep so I placed the food on my side of the bed and tapped Lily to wake up "sleeping beauty, your food" I laughed as she rubbed her eyes getting rid of the sleep "I'm going for a shower call me if you need anything" she nodded and I headed towards the shower.

I wrapped the towel around my body as I stepped out and rinsed my hair so it wasn't dripping. We had bought some new clothes in the town before, I pulled out some jeans and a purple top leaving my long black hair to trial down my back. Lily had got dressed in some jeans and a blue hoodie. We headed to the owner and while Lily was paying I noticed a man looking at us from a table across the room. He was a big built man with pale skin, instantly I got a bad feeling about him as a cold shiver went down my spine. One word rung out above the others, vampire.

He realised I knew what he was and grinned showing me his fangs and laughing a little. I tugged Lily's arm "We need to leave, now" she looked at me then noticed the man now getting up from his seat.

We said thank you and practically ran out of the door. Once we got to a private place Lily jumped on my back and I ran into the forest. After about twenty minutes of running I stopped and let Lily off. "What was wrong" she asked concern in her voice.

Checking the forest I spoke quickly "He was a vampire, and I wasn't getting a good vibe from him, in fact it was as if he was evil"

"You think he followed us" Lily asked but out attention was drawn to the wood behind her as we heard a loud thud; we spun round to see the guy from the hotel.

"Oh he followed you" was all he said as he grinned slowly emerging from the woods behind "and you brought a snack" I moved in front of Lily and bared my fangs "I'm kidding, relax love I already ate"

Standing my ground I spoke with anger lacing my voice "What do you want?"

The vampire started to laugh as he looked at me with sadistic eyes "you of course, I've been told of a little gift you have"

Lily spoke from behind me with courage in her words "What are you talking about?"

The vampire gave Lily a once over before speaking "A vampire, able to give birth to children, ringing any bells" at his last words my face dropped and I froze "so I'm right then" he smiled and stepped closer.

Giving him a very low warning growl I pushed Lily slightly further behind me "come and nearer and ill rip off your balls, let's see you have kids without them"

"Feisty, I like it" Within seconds he was in front of me but I had seen it coming and had pushed lily to the side, into the forest.

I gave her a quick glance and saw she had started to run further into the woods away from the vampire. In no time he had me pinned against a tree holding me by my neck firmly off the ground "so much for ripping my balls off" he smiled "may just have to eat your friend anyway".

My instincts kicked in and I kneed him in the stomach then sent a kick, connecting with his head sending him flying into the tree opposite. It didn't take long before he stood up and pulled out a small knife from his pocket and grinned at me, shit.

His attack came fast as he aimed for my heart but I dodged him and punched him in the face knocking him back again, giving myself enough time to turn and run. I didn't get far as he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. He slammed me to the ground and started to tie my hands and feet together with some thin metal wire.

"Get the hell off me creep" I shouted as I kicked and punched at his solid body, not being able to move due to my new restraints.

He started laughing but was cut short as he was pulled of me and the back of another man stood in front of my vision "Hayley are you ok" I turned to my left to see Leo with a look of concern on his face.

I was beyond angry, they had found us "You two I thought I got it straight I wanted nothing to do with both of you".

Leo held his hands up in surrender "Please hear us out, we have Lily…"

My voice was almost screaming now at the male once he mentioned Lily's name "Stay the hell away from her you hear me, if you hurt her or even…"

Leo walked towards me now, as my body stopped pulling against the wire, realising he was going to untie me "Please we haven't done anything she is safe"

I hadn't realised the fight was over until I looked to the side hearing a thud and saw the vampires dead body on the floor, with Jasper standing above me wiping away blood from his mouth "Can we talk" was all he said, as he looked me up and down checking for injuries.

Sigh in defeat I agreed "Fine but I want to see Lily"

"She is by our car come" I stood up giving both of them a warning look as I rubbed my wrists. We reached the car and there just like they had said stood a very scared looking Lily. She saw me and ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead, then Leo found me and took me here and, I'm so glad you're safe" Giving Lily on last squeeze I let go and looked towards Jasper.

"Err yeah thanks to Jasper" I gave him a slight smile before turning back towards the car. "You wanted to talk"

He shook his head and gestured towards the car "Not here, back at the house"

We headed to the car and Jasper got in the driver's seat next to Leo leaving Lily and me in the back. I didn't feel scared. Why didn't I feel scared? I should have been.

The car ride was how to put, awkward. I seemed to be the only one who was feeling this. Lily was singing along to the radio along with Leo. Jasper never took his eyes of the road and me biting my nails as i always did when i was feeling awkward. After so long we pulled up in front of the small cottage we had ran from.

"Were here" was all Jasper said as he got out of the car. We walked up to the door, Leo glancing every once in a while back i guess to make sure me and Lily hadn't taken a runner in the other direction. Once seated in the living room, Jasper looked at Leo who just nodded.

"Come on Lily I'll go make you something to eat" my head shot up facing them with a worried look "Relax she is safe i just need a word alone with you that's all" i turned to look at Jasper who was sitting by the fire with his head in his hands, i glanced at Leo and nodded.

I wanted to know what his reason was for trying to kill me and they better be bloody good. Jaspers eyes caught mine as he glanced up from his hair. "It wasn't me who was trying to kill you that person wasn't me" Well that is the worst reason ever.

"Really who was it Santa" i snapped back as i folded my arms over my chest.

"Ok it was me but it wasn't, my farther and Damien put a sort of spell on me, they controlled what i did. I couldn't stop or say anything to help you" I looked at his face the whole time he spoke, and his face only spoke the truth.

So many questions ran through my head "You're saying you didn't try to kill me, they did?"

Not braking eye contact Jasper continued to explain "Yes they were planning it from the beginning, Mark needs an heir and then you came along a virgin new born..." really wish people would stop playing the virgin card.

Getting up he walked over towards me but half way stopped, still looking at my face for every movement I would make "I don't want to hurt you, or see my brother and Mark use you, i know you don't know me but i need you to trust me no good can come from them finding you"

"Why do you want to help me then what's in it for you" there has got to be a catch somewhere.

Running his hand through his hair he finally broke eye contract "I don't want to help you I'm trying to help the pure vampire kind"

Ouch much. He must have seen my face and knew he had pissed me off because he continued to talk in an attempt to stop me from walking out "Mark is on the council, if someone on the council has a pureblood child which can only happen from a virgin vampire they become king without question, Mark wanted Damien king and to do that would have had to make you have a baby with him then they would have killed you..." Double ouch. "And killed every vampire that wasn't a pureblood and start a new race of vampires that were. Wiping out pretty much most vampires, i need you as far away from them as i can to stop that happening, you following?"

"So they want my baby then kill me so they can do a Hitler and wipe out every vampire that isn't a pureblood?" I think since becoming a vampire my life has got over complicated.

"To sum it up yes, now will you let me take you somewhere safe?" His question had caught me off guard as all I could do was nod my head, a question then came to mind "you got any ideas"

It was the smile that finished the sentence off "one but you might not like where it is".

After our talk Jasper led me to my new room inside the cottage, which was bigger than it looks let me tell you. _It's like the Tardis_. I laughed at my inside joke and winning me a look that said you ok from Jasper. I ignored his looks and carried on walking up some stairs towards what would be my room_._

"We all have our own rooms and Leo will take care of Lilly you should get some sleep it's been a stressful day"

I said goodnight and walked into my new room which was how to put it a little white. I mean the bed walls floor even the wardrobe was all white, reminded me of a hospital bed room. I put my feelings aside and realised there wasn't a shower in my room, must be the bathroom across the hallway. I found an old baggy t-shirt which i was guessing was Leo's and a pair of shorts from in another draw. I crossed the hallway and entered the small bathroom.

The water was nice hitting my skin in the right places making my body relax. A little too relaxed because i would have heard a small noise from outside the shower. I put it down to the old house but then it happened again slightly louder this time. I slowly moved my head around the curtain. "What the..." Small balls of light were flying around the bathroom laughing...actually laughing. A few picked up my clothes and started pulling and flinging them all around the bathroom.

"Hey, cut that out" i turned the water off and pulled the curtain all the way back and they were gone...and so were my clothes and my towel, great.

This would not end well, my room was only down the hallway so i could run and dive in. I think that's my only option. I braced myself at the door, counted to ten then flung the door open as i dived towards my room. I slammed the door closed and sighed, did it.

That was until someone knocked at the door. I slowly opened it being carful i only showed my head to see a shocked Jasper at the door "Hayley may i ask why you just ran naked into your room" Busted.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_If my cheeks could get any more red then they would have_ "please tell me you didn't see anything" my voice came out barley more than a whisper.

The laugh from Jasper had my embarrassment into annoyance "by didn't see anything you mean a naked girl running across the hall then yes, I saw everything. Now why were you naked?"

I glanced down at myself then back up to Jasper "let me get dressed then i will explain"

I shut the door on Jasper cutting him off from whatever he was about to say in midsentence and grabbed the nearest clothes i could find. Grey sheep Pj bottoms and a white tank top, nice. "You can come in" I called over my shoulder to Jasper while I finished putting my hair in a bun.

Jasper walked into the room with a confused look on his face and sat beside me on the bed "now are you going to tell me" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

Letting out a deep sigh I walked over to the chair and sat down resting my head in my hands embarrassed "ok, i was showering then these lights appeared in the bathroom and stole my clothes". The embarrassment was soon replaced with anger as Jasper began to actually laugh himself into a fit. I stood up and marched up to the door "you know what, just get out if you're going to laugh at me"

Jasper finally stopped laughing and stood up walking towards me "sorry it's just not very often someone gets there clothes stolen by house Patons". My look said it all as Jasper shock his head and carried on "there like fairies only more mischievous its rare they show themselves to anyone let alone steal their clothes, they must like you a lot".

Sighing I raised my head and looked at Jasper, who was now standing in front of me "I'm kind of hungry is there any chance you have some food in this old shack"

Smiling at me he said "If by old shack you mean vintage cottage then no". The room filled with silence as we both looked out of the window. Man i was hungry and i guess Jasper was to as his eyes were a pink shade almost turning blood red in colour, mine on the other hand were bright red. I could smell Leo and Lily in the other room and their blood was slowly starting to smell sweeter by the second, a deep voice cut me off from my thoughts "I wouldn't do that if i were you" I was snapped back to the room to face a very stern faced Jasper.

"Do what" I asked innocently while giving him a huge smile.

.

My smile did nothing as he just shook his head and headed towards the door "you know what i mean, I've been a vampire longer then you. Come on I'm taking you hunting before you try and eat someone you will regret. Be down in ten and wear something to impress, were going to a club"

Why would he be taking me to a club? Shaking my head I did what I was told and got ready to go out. I left my hair natural so it was slightly wavy down my back and wore a tight strapless black dress what showed of my curves and breasts. Some killer black heels finished of the look as i walked down the stairs to the living room where Jasper was sitting reading a book on the sofa, glancing up from his book he smiled "well doesn't someone scrub up well. Loving the blue contacts, nice touch by the way".

Sticking my tongue out I sat down on an old rocking chair "was going to say the same thing to you". He wore a pair of simple dark jeans and a red shirt underneath a leather jacket.

He strode in front of me and held out his hand, the smile never leaving his lips. I took his hand as he gently lifted me up to stand hooking an arm around my waist while he began to lead us to the car outside.

"To the ball we go malady" I rolled my eyes as we got into the car. The ride wasn't too bad we chatted about what we liked and found out we both liked the same type of music and books but as we got closer to the club Jasper said we would enter then go find our food alone and advised me to take them either into the ally or the woods at the back before I ate.

We arrived at the club which Jasper managed to get us in straight away which annoyed the people queuing up and got me a wink from the bouncer, god I wasn't used to this. Smiling I tried to look the legal drinking age and not do something stupid.

Walking into the club I felt like I should belong in Hollywood. My arm linked with Jaspers as we both gracefully walked inside, catching glances and smiles from almost every human we passed. Japer gave my arm a squeeze hinting for me to start my hunt, I wandered over to the bar and ordered a simple vodka and coke. It wasn't long before my first drunk wandered over to the seat next to me; the smell of alcohol hit me before his scent.

"What's your name then babe" He was about 6ft brown hair mid twenties and by what i could see and smell very intoxicated, just the type I needed.

"Just having a drink, care to join me" I slowly turned to face him as a grin appeared on the man's mouth.

His smile never faded as he sat down beside me "what's a sweet young thing like you drinking alone anyway, you never know a big bad man could come and take you away".

I hated playing along, it felt like the beginning of a bad porn movie or something but i was hungry "i might not mind if a big bad man takes me away i like danger"

He lent forward twirling his fingers through my hair as he mumbled "i might just be the man for you then baby".

"Really, i think we should test this theory out somewhere more quiet perhaps" pulling his face close to mine I remembered what Jasper had said and suggested we take this to the woods, he never argued once as I led him out the club and towards the trees.

Pushing him against a tree i began to nibble and lick at his neck, he was obviously enjoying it as his moaning got louder. I felt my fangs draw just as i felt another person close enough to see me, then a sent i had smelt before caught my nose.

Jasper, I guess he had finished with his meal. "Don't stop now baby i was enjoying that" my drunken meal snapped harshly as he pulled my hair back making me release a small growl.

"Hayley let him go" a shocked expression crossed my face as i stepped away from my meal to see an angry Jasper standing in front of me glaring at him. Within seconds Jasper had dug his fangs into the man's neck draining him whole and then tossing him away like a lump of meat.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing" My shock turned to anger quickly as he had just taken my food and so rudely. I spun Jasper around so he was facing me and slapped him hard across the face.

His hand slowly came to where i had hit him, he seemed to come out of his daze looking at my face "I'm so sorry, i have no idea what came over me"

"well thanks to you i have now got to go find another meal, go home I'll meet you there when I'm done" i turned to leave and got a couple of meters away when he spoke again but his words shocked me the most "feed from me"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Jasper "did you just say drink from, you" my anger turned to shock again but i didn't have any time to think about it as he was in front of me in seconds.

"Please it's the least i can do; i don't know why i got angry with him treating you like that, i guess i was…"

Finishing his sentence for him, I almost couldn't believe what he was saying "jealous? Why would you be jealous, it didn't mean anything and besides he pulled my hair but i was about to eat him i think my punishment was worse"

Jasper suddenly became angry "You don't understand anything, look just feed from me so i can stop feeling guilty for stealing your kill"

Pausing I looked him straight in the eyes "you sure?" He relaxed as i put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's the least i can do" Jaspers eyes never left me as i tilted his neck to the side, gently licked the spot where i was about to bite making Jasper moan a little, my fangs slipped out and i quickly dug them into his neck making him moan out loud this time. I felt the blood run down my throat, drinking greedily. I began to feel full and only just realised Jasper had wrapped his arms around me. As i finished i licked the wound clean and pulled away. Jasper released me and began to walk towards the car park. "We should go now were both full Leo and Lilly will worry". Confused with the sudden distance between us, i know we hardly know each other but getting the cold should after what just happened so suddenly well I'm lost "yeah your right we should go".

The car ride home was silent and when we got to the cottage he just walked straight upstairs without saying a word. I came to the conclusion that Jasper was on his womanly monthly or something, I just got undressed for bed leaving him to have his sulk for whatever reason.

The next day i was greeted by a happy Lily looking out of the window in my room "morning miss sunshine"

"Morning sleepy head i didn't wake you did i" she practically sang as she came and sat on the bed next to me.

"No the sun managed to do that one, how come your so happy this morning" I smiled as i sat up resting my back against the pillow "well because you and Jasper seemed to be getting on rather well i was hoping for some gossip from last night"

Smiling I asked "Long story or short?"

Lily took a couple of seconds to think about it before she said "Short, I'm hungry"

Sighing I began my brief story about what happened yesterday "well he saw me run naked across the hall, took me to a night club so i could feed, stole my kill just as i was about to eat, i drank from him and now he being all man monthly on me for some reason and i have no idea why or what i have done wrong"

"Ok, naked, club, food. Wait Hayley you drank from him?" Lily's happy aura soon turned to a worry as she looked me in the eye.

"It was only to feed, nothing major" she cut me off quickly and replied "you're kidding right, your bonded to him if you drank from him willingly then your blood tied to him"

"What" i shot out of bed and stormed to the door ripping it off his hinges as i went, even with Lily shouting my name behind my mess of destruction. I slammed Jaspers room door open to find him sat up in his bed with a book in his hand_. _

"What have you done" my voice was dripping with venom, Jaspers face soon turned to an emotional blank canvas "i did what i had to".

His reply did nothing for my anger as I spoke through gritted teeth "Tell me what's going on and now"

Jasper got out of bed to show all his glory "I needed to know where you were, what you were doing and if that means me being blood tied to you then so be it"

"So you don't give a crap about me and the whole stealing my kill was a plan then to get me to drink from you" curling my fists into balls I couldn't control my anger.

His words rolled of his tongue to easy as he spoke "to put it simply yes".

My eyes started to fill up as i turned and left him standing there. How could people use me two brothers in less than a month that must be a record or something.

I got dressed and headed out taking Jaspers car. I drove for about half an hour when i came across a pub and decided to have a drink or two. I ordered my drink and began to chat with the bar man. He must have only been about nineteen and said he worked part time here for his friends parents. After a couple of hours chatting i soon began to feel hungry and decided i would only take what i needed from him. I agreed to wait until his shift ended in half an hour and he would take me out for a coffee.

I learned his name was Eden and he went to a university not far from here. We were walking back to my car when my hunger hit its peak. "I had a really good time, i don't mind giving you a ride home Eden" "That would be great thanks; yeah i hope to do it again sometime".

We stopped and started looking at each other, moving slowly closer, his eyes never leaving my face and my eyes never leaving his neck. My instincts took over and i sank my teeth in, blood flowed down my throat but I was still feeling hungry, i drank harder trying to quench it. Something was wrong i retracted my fangs and licked the wound clean laying him down on the ground. I got back in the car and drove back to the cottage at an alarming speed. I was hungry and i couldn't get full. I saw Lily Laying on the grass out front with Leo laughing both looking shocked as I slammed the car door shut and marched towards the cottage. I headed to the Living room to find Jasper reading yet another book "what have you done to me?" my words of anger were matched by my blood red eyes and fangs on show.

Never lifting his head from his book, he calmly spoke "I would prefer it if you didn't shout the neighbours might hear"

Picking up the coffee table it soon became a pile of wood as it was smashed into the wall "Sod the neighbours i can't get full, i tried drinking from someone and I'm still hungry"

Lifting his head from his book, he spoke like he was speaking to a child "Well of course, your blood tied to me. Only my blood will quench your thirst, In future if you're hungry come to me and ill feed you".

That was the point my anger had got the best of me. "You stand up and get over here so i can god dam feed, this is all your fault"

Jaspers face turned to confusion as he began to stand up and come towards me, once a few inches away he tilted his neck towards me "how the hell are you making me move?"

I had found this little trick out when I took the drunken guy from the club to the woods, glad I never mentioned it. "Guess you didn't plan on this did you" my fangs came out and i was seeking revenge "this is for tricking me into a blood tie".

I bit deep into his neck as i drank greedily filling the need to feed. I wasn't being nice, i was being as rough as i could, and now that I had this power over him I was going to use it to my advantage.

As i finished drinking i didn't bother cleaning the wound and left the blood there "I hate you, and in future when i feed it will not be pleasurable" i walked off leaving confused and angry Jasper downstairs.

When he gets free I was dead.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_This was going to be fun _I slammed my room door closed and bolted it making sure no one could get in, even more so Jasper. _He must be so pissed right now, well serves him right, i actually thought he liked me looks like i was wrong._ I slumped back onto the bed, looked at the ceiling and tried to calm my anger and retract my fangs. Not even five minutes peace and there was a knock, which sounded a lot like someone punching it then tapping at my door. Great he's back "Hayley open this God dam door now!"

"Don't shout the neighbours might hear" i replied in the same tone he had used to say it to me earlier.

"You open this door or God help me i will not be held responsible for my actions" his words had me off the bed and standing in front of door in no time, fists clenched into balls as I tried to control my anger once again.

"What are you going to do kidnap me, no wait that's been done, oh wait i know kill me, no darn I'm already dead too. Jasper i don't care your just like all the rest of the males in this stupid world, think you can be nice to people then turn around and play with their feelings instead so piss off" the anger in my voice would have made me run into a corner and cower. I waited as i heard nothing from outside the door and smiled when i could no longer feel his presence, the anger slowly leaving my body. Resting my head against the door I let out a breath i didn't know i had been holding.

"Feelings" The sound of someone's voice knocked me of my guard, turning with my fangs exposed I saw Jasper and Leo. Jaspers face held a confused look, no hint of anger at my last comment. While Leo looked like he was about to be told off, which he was the traitor teleported him in my room.

I pointed to Jasper with a look that could kill "You i expected this from" moving my finger towards Leo who was now looking at the floor "But from you, thank you very much"

Jasper went to reach forward with his arm towards me as he spoke "Hayley he didn't want to i made him don't be mad at Leo"

But I cut him off and stepped around towards the window "Your right I'm not, I'm angry as hell with you"

In a split second Jasper was in front of me holding a hand gentle on my chin making me look up at him. "You said something about feelings" was all he said as he looked at my face with a worried look on his.

"Yeah any i had for you have now gone out the window buddy, you just made me an enemy" i twisted my chin out of his hands and began to turn to the bathroom but he grabbed my arm and spun me around again.

"What feelings did you have for me" what the hell was this, one minute he doesn't give a crap now he wants to know my feelings. Sod him!

I pulled my arm away from him and slapped him hard across his face, leaving a very bright red hand print. His face turned to shock but that didn't change how angry i was. "One minute you're nice to me the next you're a dick to me then you act like you care about my feelings. You really do disgust me you know that, its men like you that turn women lesbian" i headed towards the bathroom glancing back only once, i hadn't notice Leo leave, well guess it was for the best.

"I'm sorry..." was all i heard it was barely a whisper until he was right in front of me blocking my path to the bathroom "you want to know why i killed your feed" his voice sounded annoyed but his face was still calm.

"I don't care why you did it, you're just a user" he shook my shoulders making me have to work on my balance.

Growling spun me and pushed me hard against the wall "No you don't understand at all. I couldn't have him...just seeing him..."

"Spit it out God dam it" now i was getting annoyed. He let out another growl and let go of me but not moving away. Instead his fists slammed into the plaster on either side of my head into the wall.

"I didn't want anyone touching you, and when he pulled your hair i felt anger i have never felt before, i couldn't let you feed from him he wasn't worthy of you. I wanted you to feed from me and only me, i wanted to be closer to you. That's why i made us blood tied so i can protect you and you would only feed from me" He was now putting very large holes in my wall with his fists. Was he saying he liked me...because boy he has the strangest way of showing it?

I grabbed his fist just before it put a fourth hole in my wall "will you stop that i like my walls thank you"

His anger turned on me as i was slammed back against the wall and his face was inches from mine with fangs out. "I have no idea why i like you but i do, i can't help it. You're childish, annoying, immature and rude. And knowing my brother has even slept in the same bed with you makes my skin crawl"

"We didn't..."

"Shut up and just listen, this feeling is new to me and its eating away at me every time i look at you or even feel your presence i want to take you then and there. You don't know how hard this is for me not to hurt you, to sleep with you, to even stop myself from feeding on you. I really want to protect you Hayley but you have to work with me on this one" He began rubbing his fingers over his temples as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaving me speechless against the wall.

My throat began to itch and burn and i new that meant only one thing. I was hungry again. With all the shouting i guess it drains even vampires of their strength now and again "Jasper..."

"What" he snapped as his blood red eyes came to meet my own red eyes.

It took a few seconds for me to pluck up the courage to ask him "i know this is the wrong moment but, I'm hungry".

"Tough" was all he said as he got up and made his way to the door.

Running after him I managed to grab his wrist, forcing him to face me "wait, what do you mean tough aren't you going to let me feed".

"When i want to yes, for now I'm going out. Don't follow me or i really will do something ill regret" his words cut deep as he tore his arm from my grasp leaving me standing in my room hungry and alone. The slam from my room door was enough for me to come to a conclusion about Jasper. He was bipolar.

That was all i could think of for why he hates me then he apparently like me then he goes back to being, Jasper.

Man my throat kills i really need something to drink. Stupid jerk not letting me feed. I headed out the door of my bedroom and went towards the kitchen.

I really need a drink or I'm going to do something I'm going to regret.

My eyes were getting cloudy which only meant I needed food fast. I was thankful Leo and Lily were out. I opened the fridge to find two small packets of blood. I bite into the first one then remembered I needed Jasper; I was going to kill him.

The pain slowly came round my body starting at my legs making me fall to the floor then clutch my stomach in an attempt to stop the burning pain. The pain soon blacked out all my rational thought and the need for blood took over as my arms reached out for the blood I could smell, trying to find anything to stop the thirst. My teeth sank into the blood but once again the thirst was still there. It wasn't until I heard a noise by the doorway and snapped my head around to see a wide eyed Lily but my thirst was too much and I slowly started to get up.

Using the last of my energy to stand, I ran at the human and slammed them against the wall grabbing their hair I yanked there head to the sides revelling the neck. I was about to sink my teeth into the neck when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me off slamming me into the table and splitting it into two "run Lily"

A deep growl escaped my mouth from the person to stop my feeding until I realized the smell of blood in front of me. Even the human I was going to feed on didn't smell this good. I ran at the new sent knocking them against the kitchen counter as I sank my teeth into their neck, the sweet blood ran down my throat and my body instantly relaxed. I felt a pair of hands supporting me. After a moment I realized who it was I was drinking from and my body tensed. I tried to stop drinking when I noticed I was placed on Jasper lap and we were on the floor "Just drink, we will see if Lily is ok after"

Crap Lily, I hope she forgives me. I began to feel full and stopped drinking and licking the wound clean. That was when I looked into Jasper's eyes they were blood red, he hasn't feed. I got off and walked towards the door "where are you going?"

"You're hungry" was all I said as I closed the kitchen door leaving us the only two in the room. "You need to feed, so feed" I pulled my hair aside to revel my neck and Jasper instantly tensed. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen door locking his eyes to the ground.

"Its fine I'll go to a bar" I grabbed his wrist as he reached for the door handle and pulled him back towards the kitchen counter.

"You won't make it to the bar without killing someone you shouldn't; now I know what I'm getting myself in for" nodding Jasper slowly placed a hand on my hip and the other behind my head as he leaned in to my neck. His nose slowly brushed against the curve of my neck sending a cold shiver down my spine "will you hurry up and get it over with"

I heard a low chuckle from Jasper "I Believe someone is enjoying me close to them"

"You wish it just tickled that was all, right now I think it would be safe to say this is your fault" I put venom in my voice, hoping he would get the hint and hurry up.

Jasper gave a small kiss on my neck before I felt his fangs sink in to my skin. His grip around my hip turned into a snaked arm around my body, as he held my weight up against the counter and him. A moan escaped my lips which made him drink more urgently. I began to feel light headed and noticed something odd sticking in to my hip.

Oh my god it couldn't be.

It was.

I pushed Jasper away gently as he licked his lips clean of blood and then giving my neck a lick to seal the wound back up. I gave a smile as his face looked like that of a small boy who just got the present he wanted at Christmas. That's when I remembered why I pushed him away "I'm looking forward to being able to do that again now"

"Yea well next time keep mini me under control" pointing towards his man hood. He gave a quick glance then a very large smile.

I turned to leave the kitchen and head towards Lily but not before I settled something "Oh and by the way the only reason I'm bloodtied to you if so you can't pull a trick like that again. You now need me as I need you. I have no feelings towards you to be honest you're the most annoying person I've ever met, your happy with me one minute the next you couldn't give a crap. So either be nice to me or don't bother talking to me"

His smile soon turned in to a look I could only describe as hurt. He noticed me looking and turned his face back to a blank canvas. "As you wish" was all he said as I left the kitchen and headed towards Lily's room.

The worst part was I think I was starting to like Jasper. Too bad he's Bi-Polar.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

As i headed towards the door i could hear voice coming from her room. Great last thing i needed was people giving me a guilty stare. I remembered Mark saying something about i could talk to her with my mind...well better now than never.

**Lily, Can you hear me**

_Man this was stupid or course she couldn't hear me.._

**Hayley is that you**

_Holy crap!_

**Yeah it's me, i am so sorry about what happened Lily i really am. I understand if you're scared of me now..**

**Oh shh i understand, Blood lust messes up most vampires. **I swore i heard her giggle in my head. **Holy crap Hayley i only just noticed I'm not saying anything out loud, this is so cool.**

**Have i told you your strange Lily, i almost killed you and most people would freak with what we're doing talking with our minds but nope, not you. **It made my heart warm that she didn't hate me, because if it was the other way around i don't think i would be as forgiving as her.

**I don't hate you Hayley i never could. I would say come in but Leo is in here being strangely protective.** She laughed again. **Even with the Doctor Jasper got me, something Nook i think her name is, he won't even let her near me.**

**Ah Miss Upstich-Nan-nook, she's a funny woman but good at what she does. **

**Have you spoke with Jasper?**

Her question caught me off guard. **Yes why?**

**You should give him a chance you know; I can feel you sort of like him.**

**The last thing i like is him Lily i think you got your feelings a little mixed up.**

**You will see, that's all I'm saying. I should be better in a couple of days so i expect at least a get well surprise cake. **We both laughed at that.

**I'll see what i can do. Get well soon.**

Standing outside of Lily room I felt a little better after everything that had happened between us. I walked outside and began to walk to clear my mind. I had almost just killed my, i guess you could call her my best friend, my only friend. I was going to have to get a grip on this Vampire thing, and fast.

I had only one idea and i know I'm not going to like it.

I had packed all the clothes i could carry and headed down stairs to see Jasper waiting patiently at the bottom. I had said goodbye to Lily and we had both cried like school girls. We didn't know if we could still communicate throughout the distance.

"Let's go" was all jasper said as he picked up my bag and we walked out to his car. The ride was silent and it was bugging me like hell "how long till we get there?"

"About an hour" since getting in the car i had tried everything to break the silence I tried turning the radio on, which he turned off. I tried talking which i was lucky to get four words in a reply. Welcome back Mr Bi-Polar. In the end i gave up and slowly drifted off to sleep somehow in the cramped car seat.

I was awoken by the car door being shut next to me and looked up to see Jasper talking to a very tall man. After a few minutes the man waved his hand and the mountain wall began to show a doorway.

Holy crap, i have got to learn how to do that.

Jasper turned towards the car and signalled for me to come out. As i stepped out of the car Jasper had already gone and fetched our bags and was now walking towards the entrance of the now new door. Before we passed the guard Jasper stood in front of me leaning close to my ear "in here you are my mistress do you understand, this means what i say you have to do with no questioning or else we will both be killed. Play along it's like a little game, kill me for it after but for now play along"

Oh he was right he was dead as a do-do for this!

He pulled back and then i noticed the guard looking as us studying our movements, i guess Jasper did to as he leaned down and placed a gentle but possessive kiss on my lips sending a jolt of electric running down my spine. He pulled back and snaked an arm around my waist as we walked past the guard.

**Keep your head down.**

The thought came out of nowhere in my head, my first instinct was Lily but this was males voice, it was Jaspers.

I tilted my head to look at the ground as he had said and we walked inside the mountain as the door sealed behind us.

**You can get inside my head now. **I made sure my voice was full of anger.

**Of course, we are Bloodtied. **His on the other hand was full of humour.

**Stay out of my head. **I snapped back as I concentrated looking at the ground passing us.

**If only i could Hayley you intrigue me.** His laughter had me grinding my teeth in frustration.

We stopped outside a door after going through many dark and earth covered tunnels and up and down rather a lot of steep steps, until Jasper said quietly "this is our room".

He opened the door to show a small simple room. Simple plaster covered the walls that were painted a rich black. The floor was dark brown wood planks; a wooded double bed with deep red sheets and a simple wooded set of draws and a dresser with a mirror were placed in the room. My eyes landed lastly to the side of the room and a bathroom with no door. "Ok why is there only one bed and second where the hell is the bathroom door"

"There is a single double bed as there is two of us and no bathroom door because in the Vampire kingdom we are how would you put it married and so do not need to hide from one another" My eyes looked towards him to see a simple evilly sexy smirk on his face.

"Great. Why do i have to act like a slave to you then if we are meant to be married?" I asked folding my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall.

"Because you were turned rouge, you did not have a master and if you want me to teach you then you're going to have to pretend that i turned you and you are my mistress so to speak". He paused and closed the door to the room and began to take of his shirt.

My mouth dropped at Jasper, screaming "what are you doing" as I spun around.

He turned to face me and stood inches away, just so I could feel his body heat on my back. He bent towards my ear as he whispered "showering why …care to join me".

I pointed towards the door less bathroom "at least undress in there"

He began laughing and walked towards the bathroom but not before throwing his shirt at my face just as I turned back around. His laugh grew louder as he saw me take a smell of his shirt. He smelt like heaven, but i wasn't going to let him know that as i turned to glare at him but was shocked to see the back of now a fully naked Jasper as he stepped into the shower.

Dear god that man had an ass like a gods

After we had both showered and Jasper getting told of for peeking in mine, he informed me we had to go to a ball that all the vampires who are staying attend every Friday. It was like there way of staying in touch i guess. He went to find us some outfits to wear leaving me in the bedroom like a good mistress.

I really hate playing role play.

After about thirty minutes of me pacing the room and finding a dead cockroach behind the dresser Jasper came back with two bags.

"Right i got you this" He set the bags down on the floor and closed the door with his foot while digging into the bag and pulled out a stunning red cocktail dress.

"Wow you have taste Jasper I'm amazed" I took the dress from him and started to twirl with it. It was beautiful a strapless red corset dress that came down to the floor. I turned and for the first time gave a genuine smile at Jasper "Thank you".

He started to laugh then pulled out his suit which was plain black with a red shirt and a simple black tie. "You know i believe that's the only nice thing you have ever said to me"

"Don't get used to it" I gave another smile as i set the dress on the bed. "When is this party then?"

"You mean ball, and in about an hour so i suggest you start getting ready, if you would like help with your hair i may be a man but i can style women's hair"

"I'm not even going to ask why you know how to do it in the first place" I laughed as i took the dress and walked towards the now fixed bathroom, as I had placed a sheet over it while I was left alone. I began to slip my clothes of and gently pull up the dress. _He even got my bloody size right. _

I managed to get it up when i realized it was a lace up back not a zip. After a few seconds I shouted for Jasper.

"Yes" came his faint voice from the other room.

"I need help fastening the dress up will you help me please"

The laughing became louder as he walked towards the bathroom. When he entered he took my breath away. He had his trousers on with his shirt only buttoned by a few at the bottom exposing his chest and his tie hanging down the front.

I always was a sucker for a guy in a suit. "Here at your service damsel in distress"

"Oh shut up and just tie this thing up" I turned around and then felt his fingers slowly pulling at the lace, now and again his fingers would brush my bare back and send a cold shiver down my spine. "Ok you're all done"

"Thank you" and for the second time today i gave him another smile. I could get used to this Jasper, let's hope he stays.

I sat down in front of the dresser mirror and began to do my hair. I was going for the simple approach, so i lightly pulled my hair back into a bun leaving a few wavy strands to frame my face and then applied some of my mascara and some bright red lipstick. I stared at the person looking back at me, i was beautiful, powerful but mostly I was now a predator.

I was brought back to earth by a hand resting on my bare shoulder. "You look beautiful" I glanced back to see a fully dressed Jasper and wow he looked good enough to eat. I had to snap my thoughts back as I felt my fangs retract.

"Thank you, you scrub up well yourself" We laughed as he took my hand and we headed towards the door.

As his hand rested on the door handle he turned to looked down at me "you ready?"

Keeping my eyes on the door I spoke softly "as I'll ever be".

His grip lightly tensed as he said "I've got three rules Hayley, first you have to say sir or master after you address me"

I made a small salute gesture with my free hand and said "Sir yes sir".

He gave a small smile as he continued to look me in the eyes "rule number two, let me do the talking and whatever i say you have to agree, no matter what it is. And the last rule whatever you do, do not leave my side got it"

"Agree to everything, don't leave you , yeah i think i got it…Sir" I gave another a salute gesture Then We walked out of our room with my hand in Jaspers down the long tunnels to this vampire ball.

When we arrived it was simply amazing there were vampires everywhere, One odd thing about it was all the women had red dresses and all the men black suites and red shirts. Guess there a colour theme to these things.

We headed towards the Seating area when someone tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Master Jasper how nice to see you it's been years, you still look as handsome as ever i see"

"Lady Anna, it has been too long. You look breath taking tonight as always"

As i turned i saw a short lady in her late thirty's holding a glass full of blood. Her eyes were staring into Jaspers with what i can only describe as lust until her gaze came upon me and a look of pure hate came across the pair of green eyes.

"Oh Jasper is this your new plaything, you always did like the easy ones" she smirked at me making me clench my first behind my back. Jaspers arms came around my waist from behind as he rested his head on the curve of my neck.

"Oh dear Lady Anna, no this here is my Mistress i am her maker"

"You got married, poor dear you could have done so much better" After giving me one final glance the women then walked past us and into the sea of vampires on the dance floor.

Jasper gave my neck a kiss before coming to stand by my side. "Who the hell was that" My anger still had not gone away. So I'm not good enough for Mr Bi-polar we shall see about that.

**That Hayley was a Family friend who as you can tell has a little crush on me no need to worry.**

**Little crush, she looked like she wanted to jump you right here.**

**Are you jealous? **The laugh rang into my head like music as his arm slid around my waist and his lips came upon mine.

**What the hell Jasper **

**People were looking i may do that from time to time, i didn't think you would mind seeing as how angry you got by another women flirting with me.**

**I was not angry about that i was angry about the fact she said i was not good enough for you like she ever will be. **

He stopped kissing me and led us to one of the booths to sit when my throat began to burn. Oh great what a time to get hungry.

"I'm hungry...Master" Saying it made me feel stupid. But Jasper had said if i addressed him i had to do it old school. I could see the smirk on his face when i called him Master, such like a man to want to be the dominant one.

"Straddle me" My mouth almost hit the floor. He wants me to do what.

"Are you kidding?"

"Sir! Are you kidding, sir"

"Sorry are you fucking kidding me ...Sir"

"If you wish to feed straddle me". Yet again my pride was taking a beating as well as my dignity as i sat on his lap with my legs and body facing him.

"You may feed" I leaned down towards his neck but stopped just before i drank.

**Its ok, if you look around the Maker plays the dominant role. This way people know you are my Mistress and i your maker. Remember before you were meant to be turned the vampire would have had to have sex with the person so all the vampires tied in here have a sexual relationship.**

As i looked around i saw he was right, women had the men on their knees feeding while the men had the women on their laps or hell one couple where on top of each other.

My hunger took over as i bent my head and began to drink from Jasper. While feeding i felt his arms go around my waist and the other holding my head. I had not realized it was a protective move until i heard the other vampire speak.

"Wow you got yourself a hungry one there"

"Yes my friend she is a challenge but one i accept with open arms"

"To bad you claimed her first i like a challenge myself"

Then i heard his footsteps walk away. I licked the wound clean and looked at Jasper as he had yet to let his hold on me go.

"You're full?" He laughed as he licked a bit of blood from my chin making me shiver.

"Yep, Can we go dance now please Sir?"

"We can" We got up and headed towards the dance floor, a fast paced song was playing and i felt like i was human again dancing at a school dance. I let go and started to enjoy myself. By the middle of the song i was swinging my hips and grinding against Jasper, who by the way was loving having me so close to him as his eyes were glowing. He too got into the beat and was grinding with me as we both laughed until the early hours of the morning.

At about 5am the ball was coming to an end and a final slow song was about to begin.

"May i have this dance" Jasper held out his hand and we both laughed at the cheesy line he used, nodding we headed out amongst the crowd. At the begging of the song we were far enough apart from each other i could look him in the face but towards the ends our bodies came closer and it ended up with his arms wrapped around me, mine around his neck and my head on his shoulder.

When the song ended Jasper kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear "I believe it's time to head back to our room" His smile was amazing. I only wish Jasper stayed like this because if he did i might start to fall for him.

Once we reached the bedroom Jasper helped me untie my dress, and then got into a pair of shorts and a simple tank top. As i came out of the bathroom Jasper was laying in his boxers face down on the bed. I smiled to myself and crawled into the other side of the bed. When he noticed i was in the bed he turned to face me.

"So Hayley did you enjoy the vampire ball" He laughed as he laid himself on his back.

"I did yes thank you" I leaned over him and placed a kiss on his lips. Then turned to face the other side of the bed realizing what i had just done. That was the first kiss either one of us had given of free will. I thought he had not noticed until he lopped his arm around my waist and spooned me from behind.

"Hayley I'm hungry, i know you may be tired but can i please feed" I really like this new Jasper.

"Sure" I leaned my head to the side. He sank his teeth into my neck and i couldn't help it i moaned, this earned me a tighter embrace as he fed. Once he fed he licked the wound but did not make any sort of move from me instead he edged himself closer with his lips against my ear "Tomorrow we start your training, good night, Sleep well"

"Sleep well Jasper"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Hayley time to get up" the deep voice brought me round as I felt a gentle tug on my shoulders. I opened one eye to see Jasper dressed and looking down on me "there are some clothes on top of the chair"

"Thanks" I said as I got out of bed, with the grace of a bull i stumbled out and would have gone head first into the draws if Jasper had not of grabbed me around the waist. "I'm not a morning person" i grumbled as i slipped into my clothes.

"I can tell" he replied, looking over my shoulder I could see he was smirking. "So what is the training today" I asked.

"Attack and Defence, why the sweatpants" His words died slightly towards the end as he gave me a look over, lingering at my ass.

"Good thinking" I muttered and turned away to go get the clothes. Once i was done Jasper lead us down more corridors and levels until we came to a very large hall with every hand to hand combat weapon you could imagine. It even had a god damn frying pan.

"Welcome to training" Jasper said as he walked over to one of the benches and took off his t shirt leaving him only in a pair of sweatpants. He strode to the centre of the arena and grinned at me "come attack me"

My mouth must have hit the floor as he burst out into a fit of laughter "What" I asked innocently, looking anywhere but him.

"Your face, but still, come attack me. Give it everything you got, the aim is first one on the floor loses" he replied.

As i got my game face on i began to run at Jasper at full speed, I was going for the one place i know makes a man go down. The crown jewels, or so i thought as my leg came up Jaspers reflexes were a lot faster than mine as he grabbed both my shoulders and pretty much threw me against the arena wall.

One minute I got my game face on, next I'm pretty much doing a hand stand on the wall looking upside down at Jasper who was on the floor laughing.

I got up and tired again. Ok new plan. Get him while he's distracted. I ran full pelt at Jasper, grabbed his left arm and twisted while swigging him over my shoulder. The loud thud of him hitting the floor and seeing his shocked expression made me burst out laughing.

"Oh that's low getting, me when I'm not paying attention" he complained, I offered my hand and helped him up. "That's for throwing me at a wall" I laughed.

About an hour or so later he had shown me a few blocking and attacking moves, I would call them karate moves mixed in with what I guess was vampire improvisation.

"You're getting good" he said.

"Wow, a compliment" I replied as we both sank down against the wall catching our breath.

"You ready to try it with some weapons now?" he asked,

No. "Yeah, just play nice" I said, we both grinned at that and glanced over at the weapons. "Any you like the look off"

"How about the sword, let's start off old school" I suggested, he smirked as he headed towards the swords, picked up two and threw one to me.

"You know how to use these?" he asked,

"Not really much to learn. Swing, jab and hope you hit something"

"Dear god" He laughed and swung the sword towards my head. I ducked to the side and brought my sword up for the second blow, then the third, fourth and fifth, only on the sixth did I realize I was being pushed towards the corner. I waited until I was a few feet away and then ducked underneath Jasper, swapping our places and held the blade too his neck.

"I win" I grinned at his shocked face that turned into a smile. "You're quite the natural, it takes a lot to get one over on me" he said, sounding very impressed.

After another two or three hours of trying different weapons and Jasper was happy I could handle myself in a fight, even going as far as saying he was proud of me. We headed towards our room to take showers when Jasper announced he had to head off for a bit, he said I should have a look around the sanctuary and try and meet others who are like me being trained. So once Jasper left I got into some jeans and one of my old band tops and headed out. Only a couple of minutes of walking around and I had no idea where the hell I was. I put my head against the wall and sighed.

"Are you lost" A girls voice came from down the corridor. I turned my head to see a Middle sized skinny girl in black skinny jeans, a Paramore top and bright, mid length spiky hair.

"No...Maybe...Yes" I said, unsure.

She laughed and walked towards me "My names Faye"

"I'm Hayley" I replied while I turned and faced her.

She came and stood next to me, making me realise just how much I tower over this small girl "you and your maker just came here I guess" she said

Maker? Oh yeah, Jasper "yeah he let me have a look around but, I kind of got lost"

She gave me a small smile as she began to speak "I was heading out to go meet some others, you want to come?"

"Yeah thanks" I replied as I gave her a smile, she linked her arm in mine and took me down a few corridors and then through a door. There were three other girls sitting on bean bags laughing when they all looked up at me and Faye.

"Hey this is Hayley she is new so play nice" Faye warned and in turn they said their names. Xenia was the oldest to be turned out of us all; making her I guess eight months old, Tizzy was the second at six months, Tina five and Faye four, leaving me the baby at only two weeks.

After talking for a little while, the discussion turned back onto how young I am.

"I can't believe you're so young. I remember the first month, we call it the honeymoon period, when all the makers want to do is have sex" Xenia said as she leaned back on her bean bag with her eyes closed.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at both mine and Jasper situation in here.

Faye looked at me and smiled "Isn't the first time you have sex with a vampire the best? Cain got me flowers and chocolates; he was so gentle with me"

"That's so sweet, once me and Eric started we couldn't stop I think we claimed every room in my house" another girl said, they all burst into a fit of laughter.

Tina looked over at me and asked the question I was hoping wouldn't get mentioned. "How was your first time Hayley?"

Great.

"It was" _lie through your teeth _"He err" _I'm fucked. _

"Was it your first time?" Tizzy asked, I guess trying to help me out.

"Yeah, he was err…really caring and gentle with me" I lied.

They all fell silent for a second, I thought they had worked it out that I was a virgin till there gaze headed behind me and over my head. Wondering what they were looking at, I tried to turn my head but stopped when I felt a pair of hands go around my waist and someone kiss my neck.

"Oh course I was gentle, I wouldn't have had it any other way" Jasper said,

I looked back at the girls to see their faces, all having a massive grin on each one.

"You wouldn't mind if I take Hayley here back to our room would you ladies" Jasper asked.

"No don't let us stop you; it was nice to meet you Hayley, hope to see you around again" Faye said,

"Yeah it was nice meeting you all" I gave a slight wave as Jasper lead us back to our room.

"I guess I came at the right time then" he said as a slight cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Yes I guess you did" I shot back.

"And there was me thinking I was caring and gentle" he replied with a laugh, I lay on the bed and felt the mattress dip next to me "there is another little trick you need to learn"

"Which is?" I asked

"To be able to control human's minds, you should pick it up easy enough if it's anything like you're fighting. We are going to a club in the city I'll give you a few pointers and tips then you can practice on them" he replied

"Thank god, I need a drink" I said, we both laughed and got changed. Jasper wore skinny jeans and a red and black skin tight top while I wore a simple black dress with some simple heels, Black eye liner and some red lipstick.

We headed towards the main entrance, Jasper gave a nod to the Guy who let us in before and we got into Jaspers car. On the way to the club Jasper told me if I look into someone's eyes while trying to link with them in their head I can change their free will. He also said to keep eye contact as losing it will break the link, so no blinking. Feeling confident we entered the club, Jasper linked my arm in his after he had handled the bouncer when he asked for my ID.

When we walked in Jasper spotted someone he knew and said he would be right back, I said I would be at the bar. Walking over I sat at the bar stool and the bar man gave one look at me, walked over and asked for my ID. _Great. Ok link. _I looked into the bar man's eyes and concentrated.

**You do not need to see my ID as you believe I am eighteen.**

"Miss, your ID please or I'm calling the bouncers"

_Crap. Ok try again._

I tried to make the link again, this time his face went from an annoyed look to a pure blank stare. Bingo.

**You do not need to see my ID as you believe I am eighteen.**

"What can I get you miss" he gave me a smile and I returned it. "I'll have a vodka and coke please" I asked

"Coming right up" As he walked off I sat there with a big grin on my face. As Jasper returned and sat next to me.

"What's that grin for?" he asked

"I just got ID"

"And your happy about that why" he asked, his face going slightly puzzled.

"Because now he doesn't want my ID and is getting me a drink" I replied, feeling pleased

"You messed with his head didn't you?" Jasper asked

"Yep I'm not going to lie, took me a couple of attempts but I think I got the hang of it" I replied, he laughed as the bar man gave me my drink; giving Jasper an evil glare which only made him laugh more.

"Told you that you would pick it up fast, and I think your boyfriend doesn't like me very much" Jasper joked,

"I don't even like you very much" I smiled as we headed towards the booth.

"Don't lie I saw you looking at me when I was showering" Jasper accused, busted.

"I'm curious, I'm aloud to be" I bit back laughing while taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm not complaining, I like your eyes on me" As I looked up at Jaspers face I could see he was dead serious about what he just said. Feeling both the sexual tension between us I thought I should make a quick exit.

"I'm going to practice a bit more with the mind control"

"That's a good idea. I'll be here when you're finished" There was a sad tone in his voice.

"Ok Thanks" I said as I gave him a smile before I walked into the crowed dance floor.

After I had got the hang of getting into people's minds on the first try I headed back towards Jasper, who true to his word had not moved. When he glanced up and saw me coming back he got out of the booth and met me half way.

"You all done?" he asked,

"Yep I believe I have got the hang of it, Can we go I'm quite tired and hungry" I asked as I took his hand and we began to weave through the people towards the exit. I glanced at Jasper and noticed he was stroking my hand with his thumb and he had a small smile on his face all from me holding his hand. I'm sure he doesn't like me.

Once back at the sanctuary, we got changed into our night clothes and fed. I was starting to feel there was a little more going on when we were feeding, Jasper had started playing with my hair or stroking my back now and holding me a lot closer than he has done, I shrugged it off. He cannot like me. This was Mr Bi-Polar, granted he hasn't given me mixed signals recently. The only ones he has given me is that he, I guess is slowly starting to care for me at the most.

I crawled into bed and turned off the light. After hearing Jasper quietly snoring I assumed he was asleep and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

Something warm and heavy was resting all the way across my stomach. Peeling my eyes back and glancing down I noticed what the cause was. Jasper was turned on his side with his left arm draped across my upper body and his left leg caged around both my legs. When my gaze drifted back upwards I was greeted with a smiling Jasper.

"Sorry I didn't plan on this" His smile never left his face but turned slowly into a cocky grin. "But I could get used to waking up like this" He laughed and turned onto his back freeing me from his hold. I was still looking at him when he moved away and once his body was no longer wrapped around my own I had a strange feeling that I liked to be in his arms. I turned onto my side and smiled at Jasper.

"So what are we doing today then master" I asked, he let out a small chuckle and turned his head to face me. He was about to say something then stopped and just stared at my face. Feeling as if I had a spot or a piece of food in my teeth I stared back at him "What, do I have something on my face? Teeth?" Jasper seemed to shake himself and said something that sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"No, you just look pure beautiful" Feeling it getting awkward between us, I tried to make a joke. "I believe you just paid me a compliment" I laughed and looked straight back into Jasper face which was now a face that looked serious.

"Hayley I'm being serious. Since I first set my eyes on you, you were beautiful. I admit I was an ass in the beginning but I didn't want to get close to you, I just wanted you to be safe and that meant keeping you at a distance. I'm sorry" he came and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"You treated me like crap; you know I have a nickname for you" I replied as I sat up, laying my hand gently on his shoulder.

"A nickname?" his voice sounded both amused and scared at what nickname I had created for him.

"Yep. Mr Bi-Polar" I nodded,

He looked as if he was thinking for a moment and then began to smile.

"I guess I deserve that name. You once mentioned you had feelings for me, you don't have to say if you do or not but I just wanted to say that I do, and I've liked you a lot from day one. I just wanted you to know, I understand if you don't feel the same" I could see he meant it as his face held both pain and regret. "Once you have finished your training, you can take Lily and you can go" He got of the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I have to go sort some things out but I will be back later tonight, you can go see the other vampire females you made friends with the other day" He closed the make shift door to the bathroom and I heard the shower start to run. I couldn't move. Jasper liked me and not just a crush, least now I know what his intentions are. Only problem is do I like him back?

I got dressed and was out the door before Jasper has finished his shower; I headed to what looked like a school canteen full of vampires of all ages, heights and gender. When I walked in some of the vampire's gazes turned towards me and some gave me smiles, others just stared at me as I headed towards where I saw Tina, who was sitting with what I guess was her maker.

"Hayley over here" Tina waved her hand and gave me a smile. As I reached the table Tina stood up and gave me a hug. "This is Eric my maker and this is Hayley, she's new" Tina said as she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Hayley" Eric gave me a smile that I could see was genuine. He had Light brown hair that was in a ponytail at the back of his head, and bright green eyes. Matching Tina perfectly, she had blonde hair that was cut into a long bob and deep brown eyes.

I took a seat next to Tina and returned Eric's smile "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too".

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your maker?" Eric asked.

"Oh Jasper, he had to go out but he said I could wonder around and get used to the place" Putting Jasper out of my head I tried to change the subject. "So besides weapons training what do you guys do for fun around here" I asked, if Tina's smile could get wider it would have.

"Oh lots; we have a games room, film room, swimming pool, gym the list goes on"

"Film room, what films you got, any horror?" my voice couldn't hide the tiny bit of excitement I felt at the idea of doing things normal girls my age do almost everynight.

She laughed and reached across the table to hold my hand "You like horror? Me too, you into the grudge?"

"Never seen it" I laughed as her jaw almost hit the table.

"Well I guess I know what I'm watching then" I said as we both laughed, Tina leaned down and kissed Eric. We said goodbye and then we both headed towards the film room to apparently start a horror movie marathon.

After almost four hours of watching both grudge one and two, we decided to move on to the movie scream. Refilling our popcorn I noticed I could eat human food but it didn't do anything, did not quench my thirst or fill me up but it sure did taste good.

Half way through the film, Eric and a couple of other guys rushed into the film room making us scream and jump out of our seats.

"Eric what the hell, you almost gave us a heart attack. What's going on?" Tina demanded as she picked popcorn out of her hair.

"There was an attack, Hayley your maker is injured along with three other vampires. They are in surgery" Eric replied.

Surgery, surly Jasper wasn't that badly hurt he needed surgery

"Is he ok" It came out more of a whisper and I was thankful that Eric had heard it.

"He is stable but he keeps screaming your name, come on I'll take you to him" Eric said

I got up and followed Eric until I could hear screaming "Hayley...where is she, why isn't she here...Hayley!"

We stopped at the door to the surgery room, just as two doctors in blood covered scrubs came out "Hayley...where is she?"

One looked at me and grabbed my wrist "Are you Hayley?"

Jaspers cries could be heard clear as day from behind the doctors "I can't see her...Hayley!"

After a couple of try's, I managed to say yes. I looked at the doctor's scrubs, the smell, the blood is was Jaspers. Oh God.

"Good, follow me" He lead me inside before I could prepare for the sight ahead. Jasper was laid on a surgery bed and blood was coming out of everywhere; his chest, legs, arms and head. He looked as if someone had taken a chain saw to him; there were bite marks on his neck and arms. He was a mess. "Hayley!"

"Go to him before he screams this theatre down. We need to operate and we cannot do that when he is thrashing about, go calm your maker child" A doctor ordered.

I walked towards the bed, stood over him and just stared at the vampire screaming my name in shear agony, shock was soon turned into instinct as I pressed my hand to his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Jasper I'm here. I'm safe"

"Hayley" it came out as only a whisper.

"Yeah I'm here, you need to calm down ok? Please do as I'm saying the doctors need to do surgery. You're badly hurt" I whispered

"You're ok, your alive, they said you were dead. I knew you couldn't be dead" Who the hell is he talking about.

"Who said I was dead Jasper?"

"My brother and farther, they said they had found you, they said you were dead" His hand came up to rest on mine as I gently stroked his cheek.

"Did they do this to you Jasper?" I asked in shock

"Yes, but your safe that's all that matters" His other hand came up and held onto the back of my neck, making me lean forwards. His lips touched mine in the briefest of kisses as the machine Jasper was on started to beep frantically, his grip on me relaxed instantly as his hands fell heavily back to his sides. His eyes were closed and he had stopped breathing.

"You need to wait outside" the doctor said, I felt like a zombie being walked back into the hallway. My last glance was of Jasper lifeless body, His heart being pumped and his lungs being worked manually by the doctors in a final attempt at keeping his body alive.

As I slumped down the wall, my only thought was that Jasper was dead.

Two minutes. Four minutes. Eight minutes, but nothing. A doctor walked out and said the worst thing that could have been said "I'm sorry, we did all that we could. You can go in and say your goodbyes"

I stood up without thinking and walked slowly into the now silent room. No beeping, no screaming; just silence and Jaspers still form laid out on the bed.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the now peaceful face. I held out my shaking hand and gently touched his cheek.

I hadn't realized I was crying till my tears started to hit my other hand. I laid my face on his chest and cried. I didn't care about the fact that I was now covered in blood, because it was his blood. I just lost the one person I loved. And in that instant I realized I had loved him all along.

I had loved Jasper with all my heart.


End file.
